Paranoia
by Lastsyns
Summary: After the Events of the EODs the Doctor is having delusions the Master is still around. Escaping to the alternate universe can John and Jack help the Doctor. Follows the Events of the Unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked up in the review mirror and sighed as he watched the Doctor sit with his arm protectively over Lissy's car seat. The Doctor was still in shock over the events of the last three days and Jack didn't think going to the Christmas party at Martha and Mickey's flat was the best idea. Still the Doctor wanted to go and Jack had a hard time telling him no. Lissy was proof of that.

The car ride wasn't that long and they pulled up outside of the flat the two shared in Cardiff. The Doctor got out of the car and wrapped Lissy in a blanket holding her possessively against him. He glared at Jack as Jack leaned over to kiss them both on the head.

"Are you sure you're okay," He asked the Doctor again.

"Fine," The Doctor answered as he allowed Jack to wrap his arm around his waist and lead them to the door. The door opened as they approached it and Martha greeted them.

"Happy Christmas," she exclaimed going to give the Doctor a hug, he turned his body slightly so Lissy was out of her range. Martha looked towards Jack concerned and Jack shook his head as the Doctor headed in and went straight for one of the armchairs against the wall. He sat down and held the infant tightly to him leaving his coat on and using it to help hide her from the rest of the crowd as he watched them.

"What happened?" Martha asked as she watched in concern.

"It's a long story," Jack said back as he headed over to them.

"Does he need one of his pills? I have extra here."

"He's all ready had four today." Jack commented as the Doctor was saying hello to Sarah Jane and Luke but the Oncoming Storm was behind his eyes and growing stronger. Jack went over and sat on the arm of the chair and placed his arm around the Doctor's shoulders.

"Are you sure we should have come sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine Jack." The Doctor iterated.

"Can I hold Lissy then?" Jack asked reaching for her.

"Mine," The Doctor growled moving her away. He realized what he had done and hung his head. Kissing hers softly he handed her to Jack. He watched on as Jack took her around the room and spoke to Martha and Francine. It was when Jack started to hand Lissy to Francine he began to panic. In his mind he saw Francine turn into the Master and he jumped up out of the chair and rushed over. He grabbed her quickly out of Francine's arms and held her tightly to him.

"We shouldn't have come," Jack offered as way of an apology and he took the Doctor by his arm and led him outside.

"Wait for me a minute," Martha stated as she rushed to the kitchen and Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said as they walked to the car.

"I know," Jack replied. He helped the Doctor get in and get Lissy buckled in her car seat. The front door opened and Martha came out carrying a bag.

"Here are your presents and some Christmas dinner." She told Jack handing him the bag. "Will he be okay?"

"In time maybe," Jack responded.

"I want to know what happened." Martha crossed her arms and stared at Jack.

"Come by the house tomorrow and I will tell you everything." Jack said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Take care of them."

"Always." Jack climbed in the car and started the engine. He glanced back to see the Doctor had his arm across the car seat again and was talking softly to Lissy. He had a smile on his face though Jack couldn't help but notice his eyes were sad. He took them home.

Once home the Doctor retreated quickly into the house leaving Jack to collect the stuff from the car. Jack put the food away and the presents on the couch before heading to find the Doctor. He was sitting in Lissy's room rocking her.

"Want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Jack asked him leaning on the door frame.

"I was so afraid that the Master had gotten her Jack. When you handed her to Francine all I could see was her turning into the Master." The Doctor commented looking down.

"He never touched her." Jack said softly kneeling at the Doctors feet and placing his hands on his knees. "I had her the whole time."

"I didn't know that. I didn't know if you had changed." A tear slid from the Doctor's eye. Jack reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Everything is okay now sweetheart. The master is gone. He can't ever get a hold of her."

"I know," The Doctor responded but he didn't sound sure.

"Lets get her ready for bed and go to bed ourselves." Jack commented standing up. Together they changed and dressed Lissy in her pajamas before tucking her into her crib. Jack took the Doctor to their room and he got ready for bed before helping the Doctor change. Laying down the Doctor stared at the wall as Jack curled up behind him and pulled him against his chest. He lay feeling Jack's strong arms around him and heard Jack's breathing even out. For the first time in three days he felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

He is standing in front of Rassilon with the gun drawn. All he has to do is shoot him and this will all be over. He releases the safety and turns his eyes as he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. His mind swarms as he realizes it is his mother who is kneeling as a weeping angel behind Rassilon. She looks over his shoulder and he realizes he should destroy the crystal instead. Turning back he points the gun at the Master before telling him to move. He shoots the crystal and turns back to the Time Lords fading into the vortex. To his horror he sees his mother is now holding Lissy.

"No wait you can't" He calls after as he runs towards them. Jack grabs his arm and yanks him back.

"She's in good hands Doctor," Jack says and he turns around to see his husband standing there skeletal. Not being able to stop himself he screams.

-DW-

"Wake up sweetheart," Jack whispered soothingly, "It's just a bad dream."

Jack felt helpless as he held the writhing Doctor against him and stroked his head trying to calm him down. Jack thought he was a good husband to the Time Lord and their child except for late at night when the nightmares overtook him, then he felt as though he had failed. The nightmares had been getting better thanks to time and the depression pills the Doctor took. He had been started on them after Lissy's birth had almost killed him and he had continued after the first month surprising both Jack and Martha. He had only commented they made him feel better.

"Lissy," The Doctor screamed as he woke with a start. He squirmed and tried to get out of Jack's protective embrace. "I have to get Lissy."

"You have to calm down first." Jack said calmly.

"No I have to get her before the Master does," the Doctor said frantically.

"The Master is gone, she is safe in her crib." Jack assured him. "Now calm down and I will go and get her."

"I can get her."

"No," Jack's voice grew sterner. "You are going to stay here and calm down while I get Lissy and her bottle. Then while you feed her I am going to call Martha to come over."

"Jack.."

"End of discussion." Jack let the Doctor go and got as calmly as he could out of bed. The Doctor lay there trying to control his breathing. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him Lissy was in danger and he had to go to her. His annoyance grew as Jack rather then heading straight for their daughter came back a few minutes later with one of his pills and a cup of tea. He sat them down on the night stand along with Lissy's bottle.

"Are you calmer," Jack asked.

"Yes," he lied. "Please go get her."

"I'm not getting her until you calm down." Jack said seeing through the lie immediately. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't calm down until I see that she is all right. Please Jack I need to hold her." The Doctor pleaded.

Jack sighed and stood up again he came back a moment later with the sleeping infant in his arms and handed her to the Doctor. The Doctor held her protectively to his chest as he breathed a sigh of relief that she was safe. He kissed her head and breathed in her scent of milk and lotion.

"I'm going to call Martha now," Jack said. "Are you going to be okay for a moment."

"Fine," The Doctor cooed not looking up at Jack.

Jack stepped out into the hall and leaned against the wall twirling his wedding band around his finger. He stared at it sadly for a moment before sending Martha a text instead of calling.

*Get over here ASAP.*

*On my way* She responded. He poked his head into the room and saw the Doctor was laying on his side, his body curled around Lissy as he held her. She was happily drinking the bottle staring up at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Martha is on her way. I am going to go make coffee and wait for her. Do you need anything?"

"No, we're fine," The Doctor responded.

"Did you take your pill?"

"Yes, Jack." Jack glanced at the night stand and saw the pill was gone but that didn't mean the Doctor didn't hide it. He entered the room fully and knelt down kissing the Doctor softly on the lips.

"It's going to be okay," he reassured the Doctor as well as himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The coffee had just finished brewing when there was a knock at the door. Jack headed through the living room to open the door as he did so he heard movement upstairs. He sighed as he heard their bedroom door close and then lock. Shaking his head he opened the door.

"Thank you for coming over so late," Jack embraced Martha as she entered the house.

"Anytime. How is he?" Martha inquired as she removed her coat.

"He has currently locked himself in the bedroom with Lissy." Jack responded glancing up the stairs before leading Martha in the living area.

"Is he safe with her?"

"He's fine and if necessary I have one of his sonic screwdrivers I can just open the door." Jack commented as he headed into the kitchen. He poured two mugs of coffee and came back out and handed one to Martha, who had settled in the armchair. He sat down on the couch where he could see the stairs clearly.

"He gave you a sonic?" Martha asked in amazement.

"Actually I took it back when he was pregnant. He kept taking our appliances apart because he was bored." Jack chuckled. "You know what he did. He stood up and walked on to the TARDIS to get a second one. Then he had the nerve to ask me to help."

Martha laughed. "He didn't," she exclaimed.

"He did," Jack face fell.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know the whole story but it apparently started over a year ago. The ood were calling to him trying to get his attention. Instead of going to them he ran. I have often wondered if he hadn't gotten pregnant if he would have returned. Now I am sure that I would have never seen him again." Jack looked seriously at Martha. "Anyway he had been having nightmares and then three nights ago he wouldn't wake up from one. When he finally did he admitted that they were calling him and he had to go. Neither one of us thought he would return."

Jack fell silent as he took a sip of his coffee. He listened for movement upstairs but both the Time Lord and Lissy were quiet. He decided he would give him a little longer before going up there. He looked again at Martha who was waiting silently for him to continue. He took a deep breath.

"He left. For over a day nothing happened. I stayed at the house and then went to the hub with Lissy. Ianto was there and watched her while I tried to work. Finally I took her back and Ianto walked out of the room and the Master walked back in. He was everyone Martha. I did the only thing I could think of and used the vortex manipulator to send us to that little warehouse we hid in before. We spent the night there. Lissy was miserable as I hadn't had time to grab anything for her. Finally come morning I heard a noise that was new. It was a spaceship. We followed it and using the manipulator I found the Doctor in a mansion. He was holding a gun pointed at a man who turned out to be a Time Lord."

"They came back?" Martha interrupted.

"Only briefly." Jack stated. "He shot a machine and sent them back. He thought he was safe but Wilf had gotten himself stuck in a radiation chamber that had gone critical. The Doctor started freaking out screaming he could do more. I entered the chamber and let Wilf out. When I woke up the Doctor was laying on a bed next to me holding Lissy. She had been cleaned up and fed but he had no regard for himself. He was dirty and bleeding. That's how I know he wouldn't hurt Lissy at all regardless of what happens and that she is safe up there with him."

"I don't know how to help him," Jack whispered.

"If I understand right this all ended only this afternoon." Martha questioned and Jack nodded. "He is going to need time Jack and he is going to have to talk about it. If not to you then someone who is trained in psychology."

"What if he decides to leave me?" Jack voiced his fear as the Doctor came down the stairs. He was holding Lissy wrapped in a blanket tightly to his chest. The Doctor glanced at Jack's office before heading over to the couch to sit beside him. He curled up beside Jack placing his feet on the couch and leaning his head against Jack.

"I'm not leaving you Jack." He said softly as he kissed Jack on the neck. His eyes glanced at Martha and for a brief moment she saw them full of fear. He pulled Lissy closer to him.

"Jack was just telling me what happened. Did you want to add to it?" She asked and watched his eyes dart to the office again where she knew his TARDIS sat. She could see he was considering running to it. "You don't have to today. But you need to talk."

Jack placed a hand firmly on the Doctor's arm as he started to stand up. "Stay sweetheart."

"I can't," He exclaimed as he rushed back up the stairs and closed the door behind him.

Jack watched him go. He turned to Martha with concern in his eyes. "I've dealt with shock before this goes beyond that. He is afraid of everyone and everything."

"Do you know any of what happened to him besides the ood calling? How did he cut his face?" Martha inquired.

"I don't know. I think that the Master might have raped him though. He told me he was going to. The Doctor says he didn't but I don't know if I believe him." Jack admitted his voice barely above a whisper. Martha's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.

"Do you want me to examine him?" Martha asked and Jack nodded.

"If we can convenience him to submit to an exam I think it would be for the best." Jack replied glancing up the stairs again. He watched Martha head up them and heard her knock softly on their door. For their family's sake he hoped she could help.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha knocked quietly on the door. "Doctor, it's me Martha."

"Go away Master," he yelled from within.

"I'm not the Master," she said calmly outside of the door. She saw Jack move to stand at the bottom of the stairs. He stared up for a moment before disappearing into the office.

"You can't trick me. I know it's you. You'll never get your hands on Lissy." The Doctor called from within. His voice frantic and she could hear him moving around the room.

"I don't want Lissy. I just want to talk to you." She replied.

"Liar." He screamed. "I heard you tell the others to bring her, but they will fail you."

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and realized Jack had come up behind her. He handed her a syringe filled with a clear fluid. *Sedative* he mouthed at her before turning towards the door himself.

"Sweetheart I am going to come in now and Martha is with me. Is that all right?" Jack placed his hand on the door handle.

"Jack, that's not Martha. Don't let him trick you." The Doctor called back. Jack held up his hand to stop Martha from following him as he opened the door and entered the room. The Doctor was sitting on the edge of the bed and Jack glanced around the room for their daughter, growing worried when he didn't see her.

"Doctor what have you done with Lissy?" Jack asked in concern.

"She's safe?" The Doctor replied nonchalantly.

"Then tell me where she is."

"No," The Doctor said.

"Where is Elisabeth?" Jack asked more firmly.

"If I tell you then he will know." The Doctor motioned to Martha who was standing at the doorway. "He wants her Jack and he can't have her."

Jack looked at the Doctor and studied him. His eyes were wide and frantic. He was twisting his hands around and his legs were bouncing as though he was wanting to run. Jack took a deep breath and counted slowly to five before speaking again.

"Doctor, the Master is gone. You and I both watched him disappear with the rest of the Time Lords." Jack kept his voice calm as he could, as he paced the room. As he got next to the closet he saw the Doctor's eyes grow wider and he gave a very small shake of his head. Jack stopped where he was.

"He's come back before he can do it again." Martha moved and he turned his attention to her. "Stay away from me." He told her the Oncoming Storm coming out fully in his voice. Jack started to open the closet door and the Doctor turned his attention back to Jack. Martha took the opportunity to jab the needle of the syringe through his clothes and into his thigh emptying it.

"What did you do to me?" He cried out his voice getting more frantic as Martha backed away.

"It's okay, I'm here," Jack rushed to his side and took the Time Lord in his arms as his movements started to get sluggish.

"Don't let him take her," The Doctor slurred as he fought falling asleep. He lost the battle as Jack held him and then lowered him carefully on to the bed.

"His hiding her like a cat, might be cute if the situation wasn't so dire." Martha commented as Jack headed back to the closet and opened it. He leaned down and picked the sleeping bundle up off of the floor of the closet where the Doctor had wrapped her in her blanket and laid her on a pillow. Jack quickly checked her head to toe and was relieved she was fine. He didn't think the Doctor would intentionally hurt her but with the way he was acting Jack didn't know anymore. He sat with the Doctor as Martha left the room and went to the TARDIS she came back a few minutes later with medical supplies. He left the room and let her work.

-DW-

Jack was sitting in the living room floor watching Lissy lay on her stomach and try to reach for a toy. He gave it to her as she started to get frustrated.

"She's suppose to get mad and reach it Jack." Martha commented as she entered the room. "It helps build her muscles."

"I know," Jack sighed. "How is he?"

"He has cuts all over his body, some more minor then others. I cleaned all of them again and I actually put a couple of stitches in one his side. It's not too deep but deep enough to be worrisome. As for your question I think he is telling you the truth. He doesn't have any tearing or lacerations that would suggest forced penetration." Martha commented as she sat down next to Jack and took the toy Lissy wanted. She placed it back out of the child's reach and then laughed when she saw a glare the Doctor would be proud of coming from the child.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jack wondered.

"Like I said before give him time. Get him to talk about what happened and just be there for him Jack. I am going to leave though before he wakes up. Do you know how to care for stitches?" Martha questioned.

"I've had to before over the years." He responded. "I am going to take some time off of work to care for him. I will call Ianto tomorrow to let him know he is in charge and monitor the rift from my computer. If anything major comes up I want to be told."

"I can do that. On a personal note you might want to look in to registering Lissy officially in Wales, just in case."

"I all ready have. I have mine and the Doctor's marriage as well as her birth in official records. Elisabeth Harkness daughter of Doctor John Smith and Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said handing Lissy the toy again making Martha shake her head. He picked Lissy up and escorted Martha to the door. She kissed them both before leaving.

"I am here if you need to talk." She told Jack.

"I might take you up on that," he smiled and closed the door behind her. He looked down at the baby in his arms. "Let's go see how your daddy is doing."


	5. Chapter 5

When Jack entered the room, the Doctor was fighting to wake up though the sedative made his movements sluggish and Jack thought he looked drunk.

"You have her," The Doctor slurred falling back on to the pillow. "The Master was here for her but he couldn't find her cause I hid her. He took my clothes though." The Doctor frowned as he moved the blanket to reveal he was just in his pants. "At least this time he left my pants."

"He stripped you naked?" Jack asked feeling his anger rise. "But he didn't touch you?"

"Nope." The Doctor exclaimed as he tried to sit up again but instead started to fall off the bed. Jack caught him in one arm and used his weight to push him back on the bed. The Doctor fell to the other side and laid there. Jack sat Lissy down in the cot they kept in their room for her and she screamed her protest of being set down. Jack ignored her as he helped the Time Lord get settled in the middle of the bed. The Doctor though kept looking at the cot in distress.

"She's hurt Jack." He cried out as Jack placed pillows around his sides to keep him sitting up.

"She's fine. She just wants to be held." Jack explained.

"Then hold her." The Doctor told him. "Leave me and go to her." Jack made sure he was steady before going to get Lissy and crawling into the bed next to the Doctor. He held her and patted her back.

"So how did you get him to stop." Jack asked trying to continue their conversation while the Doctor was too drugged to think about it.

"Stop what." He yawned.

"How did you stop the Master from raping you?" Jack said deciding to be blunt.

"I told him I would abort it and I would have too." The Doctor explained. He leaned towards Jack again and fell hard against Jack's shoulder making him wince.

"You would abort a full Time Lord child?" Jack sounded surprised.

"Every time." The Doctor yawned again. "I kept Lissy because she was yours. I don't want his children." Jack kissed the top of the Doctor's head. His fear remained that the Doctor had only returned to him because he was pregnant remained but he felt happiness surge though him that the Doctor had wanted his child.

"Would you have another child with me?" Jack asked curiously.

"Now Jack, but I'm so tired." He moaned making Jack laugh. He pulled on the pillow trying to move it and Jack helped him. He lay down on his side and wrapped his arms around Jack's leg using his thigh as a pillow. Smacking his lips happily he closed his eyes. Jack stroked his head with one hand as he held Lissy in the other. Lissy was against his chest with her head on his shoulder and was also sleeping soundly. Jack realized he was stuck.

Somehow though Jack managed to fall asleep. He woke up later to a sore back and an empty bed. "Doctor," He called out and received no reply. Standing up and stretching he made his way quickly through the house and down to the TARDIS. He tried to open the doors and found them locked. Pulling out his key he tried to unlock the door but the key wouldn't turn. Panic filled him.

"Doctor," He knocked on the TARDIS doors. "Let me in sweetheart." He received no reply. He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"What have you done with Jack," the Doctor screamed into it as soon as he answered. He could hear Lissy crying in the background.

"It's me sweetheart." Jack said as calmly as he could.

"Don't lie to me. I woke up and Jack was gone." The Doctor told him. "You took Jack."

"No sweetheart he didn't. It's really me. Now just let me on the TARDIS and I will prove it."

"Never," The Doctor hissed and to Jack's horror the TARDIS began to dematerialize.

"Doctor please don't leave. Stay here and let me help you." Jack panicked all illusions of him being calm were gone. The line went dead and the TARDIS was gone. Jack swore as he used his hand to sweep everything off of his desk and then kicked the desk for good measure. He tried to call the Doctor back but he wouldn't answer the phone. The Doctor was out there and scared with their daughter and Jack didn't know how he was going to get them back.


	6. Chapter 6

John was relaxing in his flat inside the mansion after a long day working at Torchwood. He had just wanted a few minutes alone to relax and clear his mind after the long day. Rose was thankfully understanding and after dinner had took their two year old son down to visit with her family. After the Doctor had dropped the two of them off on Bad Wolf bay he had tried to convince her he was just like the Doctor but the truth of the matter was, he was his own person. Something that he took pride in.

He had wasted no time afterwards trying to seduce Rose and then getting her to marry him. She had conceived their child almost immediately and was currently in the early stages of a second pregnancy. Though him and Rose occasionally argued and some days he just had to get out of the house and go somewhere, anywhere, John found that he was enjoying the slow life. He had to have got that from Donna, no where in his memories did the Doctor ever enjoy the slow life, not even when he was on it.

He was just about asleep in the chair when he heard it. The sound he hadn't heard since the day at the beach. The TARDIS was returning. He glanced over at his piece of coral sitting in the corner. She was still happily growing but was no where big enough to go anywhere yet. Jumping up he rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time and out the front door.

He watched in amazement as the TARDIS materialized on the front lawn of the mansion. Anger filled him. What the hell was the Doctor thinking, he could destroy the universe by bringing the TARDIS here. Rose came out on to the patio with everyone as he headed to the doors. Just as he was about to open them the doors swung open and the Doctor stared out at him.

"Rose stay back," He called out as he saw the wild look in the Doctor's eyes. His hair was a mess and his face was cut up and dirty. His clothes were also filthy and his right side was soaked in blood.

"I made it," he announced happily before collapsing on to the lawn.

"Doctor," Rose said in concern coming up behind John.

"I thought I told you to stay back," John said shaking his head. "You never listen do you Rose Tyler."

"What's the matter with him?" She asked.

"I don't know." He leaned down and brushed the hair back from the Doctor's face. "Doctor," he said, gently trying to rouse him. When he didn't get a response he carefully scooped the Doctor up in his arms and carried him in to the medical bay. Rose followed him.

"What about Jalen?" John asked.

"My parents have him, now let me help you." She tutted as he shook his head at her.

"Go get me some clean clothes for him." John said as he began to strip the Doctor of his jacket and shirt. He saw that the Doctor's side had been previously stitched but the stitches had been torn.

"What have you been up to?" He asked the unconscious man as he took note of all the nicks and cuts over his body. He had various bruises as well and his ribs stuck out indicating it had been awhile since he ate.

"You know better then to travel alone, so what were you thinking." He scolded softly as he pulled on a pair of gloves and began to clean and restitch the Doctor's side. He finished with the wound and then examined the rest of the Doctor. He looked at the simple wedding ring in surprise and wondered who the Doctor would marry. He also wondered about the surgery scar along the bottom of the Doctor's stomach. He had just finished setting the IV when he heard Rose approaching.

"What took you so long?" He asked not turning around.

"John," Rose said coming back into the room. "Look what I found." He turned to see her holding an infant in white flowered pajamas in her arms.

"Where did you find her?" He wondered.

"In the Doctor's room in a cot." Rose replied as he picked the stethoscope off the bed and put it to the child's chest. He listened to the left side and then the right before pulling it away.

"Two hearts," He told Rose. "Did you see any signs of anyone else?"

"No, just her." Rose replied. "I wonder who the Mother is."

"I don't know. But until we do, we have to be careful what we give her. Did you find any formula or anything like that?" He asked.

"I'll go look again." She said handing her over to John. Rose came back a little while later with premade bottles. "I found these in the fridge. I am going to take her into the house for my parents to watch. Do you need anything?"

"Just for him to wake up again so I can question him." John replied. Rose came over and kissed him softly on the lips before taking the little girl to the house.

-DW-

The Doctor woke up with a soft moan and lifted his hand to run down his face. He felt the tug of an IV and moaned again.

"So you decided to wake up." He heard his voice say and opened his eyes to see the Metacrisis staring back at him.

"How did you get here?" He asked confused.

"You came to me, don't you remember?" John asked sounding concerned.

"No, I just had to get Lissy to safety. He wants her and I had to get her away." The Doctor explained.

"I am guessing Lissy is the baby," John inquired and the Doctor nodded, "Who wants her?"

"The Master, he's taken over the Earth in the other universe." The Doctor told him. "Where is Lissy? I need to get her." He tried to stand up and John saw the frantic look back in the Doctor's eyes.

"Easy you still have stitches in your side. You don't want to break them open again. She's safe with Rose." John explained. "You landed at her parents mansion and Rose took her inside with our son for the night."

"You two have a son?" The Doctor said in awe.

"Yep, he's two, what about Lissy?" John asked.

"Three months, did you and Rose marry?"

"Last fall. Jackie wanted us to marry before Jalen was born but we decided to wait. Who did you marry?" John pointed towards the Doctor's ring.

"Jack."

"Captain Jack Harkness?" John laughed. "I never would have imagined. So who is Lissy's mother?"

"I am technically." He answered blushing.

"You?" John sounded surprised.

"Yes me. I didn't think I could get pregnant either until it happened. Carried her for nine months." He told John finding it easy to talk to him since he all ready knew everything up until Donna. "I need to see her."

"All right. I will take you to her." John told him still concerned by the look in the Doctor's eyes. He was fairly sure he could hold him back if necessary. He helped the Doctor to get to his feet and then led him the back way into the mansion and straight to the flat he shared with Rose. Rose was sitting in the living room with Lissy giving her a bottle.

"John," She said happily upon seeing him.

"You go by John now," The Doctor inquired walking past John to head to Rose. Rose looked at him questioningly and he just nodded at her. She handed the baby up to the Doctor who snuggled her against him.

"I'm not the Doctor," John replied sitting down on the couch with Rose so the Doctor could take her chair. "Had to come up with a new name."

"No I guess you're not." The Doctor replied sitting down.

"You know you can't stay here." John told him.

"I have no where else to go." He replied sadly as he held Lissy against him.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days the Doctor was hard to predict. One minute he would be talking happily about something he had done or a planet he had gone to. The next he would be screaming the Master was out to get him and that nobody was safe. Twice all ready he had accused John of being the Master. Regardless of how frantic the Doctor got though John noticed he calmed quicker when Lissy was in the room. So against his better judgement he kept her around. Rose and Jalen though he sent downstairs to stay in one of the guest room while he kept the Doctor in the flat with him.

The first night the Doctor was there, John locked the TARDIS down. He was afraid of the damage the Doctor could cause in this universe. The Doctor had all ready ran once he wouldn't put it past him to run again. He was sitting in a chair watching in concern as the Doctor stormed around the flat screaming about the Master. He had refused to eat and refused to take any pills since he arrived and John was running out of ideas. Suddenly the Doctor stopped and flopped into the nearest armchair. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face.

"I miss Jack," he mumbled into them.

"Do you want me to go get him?" John asked, hopeful that Jack would be able to help.

"The Master has him," The Doctor looked up. "I tried to save him but I couldn't."

"What about if I could get him away from the Master?" John questioned. He didn't really believe Jack was with the Master and knew if the two were really married Jack would come running. He thought Jack would coming running regardless. The Doctor nodded at him, his eyes hopeful.

John didn't want to leave the Doctor alone with his family but if Jack could help him he didn't see a choice. He went over to the cupboard and pulled out sleeping pills he had brought in from the TARDIS. He had also brought Time Lord friendly anti-psychotics but the Doctor refused to take them. He handed them to the Doctor with a glass of water.

"Take these and when you wake up Jack will be here." He told the Doctor. The Doctor reached up and took the pills. He studied them for a moment before placing them in his mouth and swallowing. John dressed in his blue suit and converse while he waited for the pills to kick in. As the Doctor got drowsy he led him to the room they had given him and tucked him in. Once asleep John took Lissy down to Rose and climbed aboard the TARDIS. He ran his hand across the console.

"What do you say old girl, up for a trip?" He asked the TARDIS as he set the reverse coordinates and hit the handbrake.

-DW-

Jack was beside himself with worry. He had no idea where the Doctor had ran off to and it had been a week since he had left. He knew that in the TARDIS a week meant nothing and that scared him even more. He had called Sarah Jane after the Doctor had left and had her set Mr. Smith to scan for the TARDIS. Ianto and Mickey were in charge of the rift and Martha was chasing down every strange police box in London. Something, anything had to turn up.

He had just finished showering when he heard a noise downstairs. Rushing down he saw the Doctor step out of the office. He started to head to him and then realized something wasn't right.

"You're not the Doctor," he snapped. "Where is he, what have you done to him?"

"Calm down Jack," John said patiently. "We've met before. I'm the metacrisis and I have come to take you to him. Name's John." He held out his hand and Jack shook it suspiciously.

"He said he left you in an alternate universe." Jack said tightening his grip. John didn't flinch.

"He did with Rose. He came there about a week ago with a little girl named Lissy."

"Lissy is she all right," Jack asked frantically releasing his grip.

"She's fine. Now get dressed and I will take you to them." John said.

"Why don't like what you see," Jack flirted as he flexed his naked body and John rolled his eyes holding back a smile. He had missed Jack.

"I also need to call Martha and let her know he has been found. Has he been taking his anti-depressants?" Jack asked as he picked up the phone still putting on a show for John.

"I wasn't aware he was on them," John replied looking away. Jack took off up the stairs and John looked around the simple house while he waited. He couldn't believe the Doctor was living domestically with Jack but the proof was all over the living room. From the toys for Lissy from her picture gracing the wall and family pictures of the three of them above the couch. On one of the walls was an equation and John was studying it when Jack came back down carrying a bag.

"Has Lissy been at least getting her potassium drops?" Jack asked John in concern.

"Every bottle." John replied before motioning to the wall. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, he did it right before he left." Jack said sadly. "Is he all right?"

"Sometimes, other times he is screaming about the Master and trying to hide Lissy from everyone. I had to lock down the TARDIS to keep him from leaving." John looked at Jack. "What happened to him?"

"I'll explain what I know on the way." Jack said heading towards the TARDIS. As the two went to the other universe he gave John all the details of what he knew happened over the three days leading up to Christmas. John didn't say one word as he took the information in. When they finally landed, Jack helped John lock down the TARDIS again before following him into the mansion.

"Rosie," He exclaimed upon seeing the blonde and wrapped her in a hug, he let her go as he saw Lissy being held by Jackie. "Elisabeth," He cooed happily and she looked up at his voice. "Oh papa has missed you so much."

"Follow me," John told him and Jack followed him up the stairs to the flat, still carrying Lissy in his arms. When they reached the flat he followed John to the bedroom. The Doctor was still sound asleep spread out on the bed. Jack put Lissy in the crib in the room before kneeling next to the bed.

"Sweetheart," he said softly kissing the Doctor on the head. "Wake up sweetheart." The Doctor opened his eyes a crack and smiled when he saw Jack.

"He saved you," He whispered as Jack pressed their lips together and kissed him passionately. John smiled as he entered the room and took Lissy from the crib, letting the two be alone for awhile.

-DW-

Jack had been reluctant to have sex with the Doctor after everything that had happened over the last two weeks but the Doctor was insistent with his movements and kissing. Finally Jack gave in but he kept his own movements gentle and poured out all the love he felt for the Doctor in them. After as he laid holding the Doctor, with the Doctor's head rested on his chest he chanced talking to him.

"John says you haven't been taking your pills." Jack said running his fingers behind the Doctor's ear

"I don't need them," He replied and Jack sighed.

"I know but will you take them for me and Lissy?" Jack asked and the Doctor nodded against him. He untangled himself from the Doctor's arms. Pulling on a pair of shorts he entered the sitting area. John was at the table reading a newspaper.

"Where are the Doctor's pills?" Jack asked and John stood and went to one of the cabinets. He pulled down two different pill bottles and handed Jack one from each.

"The second one is an anti-psychotic." John explained as Jack got a glass of water. "I am hoping it will help with his delusions of the Master." Jack thanked him and then headed back into the room. He crawled back into bed and wrapped his arm around the Doctor, holding him close before handing him the two pills and the glass of water. The Doctor looked at the pills for a moment.

"Please sweetheart take them." Jack pleaded and the Doctor placed them in his mouth and took a drink. He handed the glass back to Jack before getting comfortable against his chest again.


	8. Chapter 8

After awhile Jack eased himself out of the Doctor's arms again and headed back to the living area. John was busy writing the equation from their wall on to a white board.

"You missed a symbol," Jack commented when John stepped back. He walked over to the board and drew the symbol in its place. When John looked at him questioningly he shrugged. "I've been staring at that day and night for a week now trying to figure out what he was doing."

"It's an equation for settings on the TARDIS to bring her here but not kill her." John replied. "With this he still need to refuel in your universe but it won't kill her heart."

"He came up with this in one night," Jack asked in amazement.

"No, he had to have been working on it for awhile." John answered leaning against the back of the couch and staring at the board. "He couldn't have figured this out in just a few hours, not even with the way his mind works."

"What are you doing showing the Master, Jack," The Doctor panicked as he came in the room. "You work for him don't you?"

"Calm down sweetheart, John is not the Master," Jack advised him.

"Don't lie to me," The Doctor screamed looking at the two of them frantically. "He took Lissy, I can't find her."

"She's fine Doctor," John said softly as he watched the Doctor shimmy along the wall trying to reach the door to exit the flat.

"I thought the pills were suppose to help?" Jack asked John as he stood in front of the door blocking the Doctor's exit. The Doctor panicked and ran at Jack, slamming his fist against his chest. Jack grabbed both his fist and held them.

"They need time to take effect, plus we have to get the dosage right if they will even work at all." John said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Jack lost his grip on the Doctor as he fought to get free. He scurried away from Jack and into the far corner of the living room. Squatting down in the corner he watched the two of them.

"I think there maybe an underlying cause to his delusions."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," John replied placing the tip of the pen against his lips. He didn't stare at the Doctor or give into his delusion as he headed to the kitchen and filled the kettle placing it on the stove.

"You're making tea?" Jack asked in surprise.

"He's not going to calm down until he is ready and telling him to isn't going to help. So yes I am making tea." John replied as he pulled three cups out of the cupboard. In two of them he placed tea bags and in the third instant coffee. When the water was ready he poured one of the teas and the coffee. He took the coffee over to Jack before going to the board again. He flipped it around and Jack saw that it had a lot of writing in Gallifreyan on it with several items circled in various colors and arrows pointing to other items.

"That's about the Doctor," Jack said recognizing the title at the top.

"It is. I am compiling his symptoms and behavior to see if we can figure out what is causing this. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" John said as he wrote a few things and crossed out two others.

"I will answer them if I can." Jack watched the Doctor walk hesitantly to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of tea before retreating to the corner again. John just watched him and Jack was sure they had done this before.

"The scar on his stomach, that is from giving birth correct," John asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"The canal didn't develop correctly, so Martha had to perform a c-section instead. He almost died from it." Jack said softly watching as John erased two items and scribbled another, he didn't look at Jack as he made a keep going gesture with his hand. "He had internal bleeding and almost regenerated. Martha had to give him a drug to keep it from happening."

"She stopped his regeneration," John turned around. "She knows better."

"She said it was more risky to let him." Jack said and John nodded. "Afterwards he was out for almost six hours and self imposed bed ridden for four days before agreeing to take anti-depressants."

"When did the delusions start?" John asked.

"I'm not delusional," The Doctor hissed.

"Only after he came back." Jack said looking at the Doctor. "And I am sorry Doctor but you are."

"Ignore him Jack." John said. "I know you want to help him but when he is like this he isn't going to believe you anyways. It may seem counter productive but just ignore him and he will come around." Jack nodded though John could tell he didn't look happy. John went back to writing on the board and Jack sat down on the ground. Jack was staring down when he noticed the Doctor's shoes. He looked up as the Doctor sat down next to him handing him a fresh cup of coffee. He leaned his head against Jack's shoulder.

"I don't know what's happening to me," He said softly as Jack wrapped his arm around the Doctor and pulled him close. Jack kissed his head.

"We'll figure it out." Jack said resting his cheek on the Doctor's head. "I promise sweetheart, we'll figure it out."


	9. Chapter 9

As the Doctor sat with Jack, John knelt down in front of them. "How did you get those cuts on your body?" He asked the Doctor.

"I fell." The Doctor replied.

"Fell?" Jack huffed he didn't know everything but he had seen the broken glass.

"Fine, I jumped. I jumped out of a space craft, through a glass dome and landed on tile floor." The Doctor explained.

"That wasn't very smart." John told him and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It was the only way in, we were being chased by missiles and Gallifrey was returning. What else could I do?" The Doctor asked John.

"You stopped them though." John had fear in his voice as he asked and all the Doctor did was nod in reply.

-DW-

"Did Time Lords evolve from cats?" Jack asked John and John barked his laughter.

"What?" He laughed.

"Martha said his hiding Lissy was almost cat like." Jack explained.

"No, we evolved from a primate like creature just like humans." John giggled.

The Doctor joined John in his laughter. He was sitting on the couch next to Jack holding Lissy. He had been having a good morning and Rose had brought the kids up to visit. She had even done the little girl's hair up in pigtails that stuck straight out. Jack was just glad to have his family back for however short of a moment it might be. John was doing everything possible to figure out what was wrong and while Jack was grateful he just wanted it to be over.

The medication the Doctor was on wasn't helping his delusions and he was on the maximum dosage he could safely take. Even now in his moment of calm, they were prepared to get Lissy away from him and if necessary, safely out of the room.

John went into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with cups of tea and one of coffee. He passed them around. As the Doctor drank his, his movements started to get more sluggish. Jack looked at John questioningly and John shook his head. John took the Doctor's cup and retreated to the kitchen again coming back with a second full cup. He handed it to Jack.

"Make sure he drinks it all." John said simply before heading back over to Rose. Jack gently took Lissy from the Doctor's arms. He helped him hold the cup and drink. As the Doctor started to fall asleep against him, Rose kissed John goodbye.

"Tell Daddy goodbye," She told Jalen and he pounced on John hugging him before taking his mother's hand. Rose took Lissy from Jack and headed back down the stairs.

"Come on sweetheart one more drink and then you can go to sleep." Jack told the Doctor tipping the cup into his mouth. The Doctor drank it before settling against Jack. He was asleep within moments.

"Why did I just drug my husband?" Jack asked John seriously as he sat the cup down on the table.

"I need to run scans on his head." John explained as he picked the Doctor up off of the couch and started to head down the stairs as well. Jack stood up quickly and gave chase.

"Why?" Jack demanded to know.

"Because the medication is not working and I have reason to believe it is do to something putting pressure on his brain. He may have a tumor." John said stopping outside of the TARDIS. "Take him a moment."

"You mean he has cancer?" Jack asked.

"I don't know?" John admitted. "But if he has a tumor, we will operate and then test it to see if it is cancerous."

"If he has to have surgery, I want Martha to perform it." Jack insisted.

"There is a highly trained team of surgeons at Torchwood and I will be there to assist them," John countered.

"But they aren't his doctor. Martha is a very capable doctor and I am sure you, her and Micky can handle it."

"Mickey," John said in surprise.

"He assists her at Torchwood with autopsy's and even helped with the delivery of our daughter." Jack explained.

"We will discuss it further if I am right." John said. "Now please take him so I can open the doors and get the scans set up." Jack relented and took the Doctor in his arms. The Doctor still hung limp from the sedation but he knew from experience that the Doctor could fight it quickly.

He followed John to the medi-bay and placed the Doctor on one of the beds. While John set the TARDIS to the scans he wanted done, Jack made the Doctor more comfortable.

"How long will they take?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Not long," John replied, not looking at Jack. He was staring at the screen looking at pictures of the Doctor's brain as the TARDIS relayed them to him. Jack noticed the dark spot almost as soon as John did.

"I want to perform the surgery as soon as possible. I still think you should let Torchwood do it." John turned to look at Jack.

"No. I want him in the hands of somebody I trust." Jack responded firmly.

"I will be there to watch their every move and offer guidance." John insisted.

"You can do that with Martha. We can get Lissy and head back home tonight. Rose and Jalen can come to, we have a spare room you can stay in."

"I don't know Jack." John hesitated.

"Think about it, because even if I have to help him pilot the TARDIS, we are taking our daughter and leaving tonight." Jack's tone left no room for argument. John didn't have one anyways. He nodded as he headed inside to talk to Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

John found Rose in their room. She was sitting on the bed playing with Jalen and Lissy. "Rose, I have to return to the other universe for a little while and I would like you to go with me." John said as he leaned up against the door post.

"No," Rose said simply not even looking at him.

"You don't even know why." John huffed as he came into the room and grabbed his suit case out of the closet. He sat it down on the end of the bed and opened it.

"I don't care why. We are not going back end of discussion." Rose snipped. "You, me, Jalen and Lissy are staying here."

"Lissy is not our daughter and I am going. The Doctor has a tumor and needs an operation. I have to go and assist." John snapped back. He looked up at Rose and he didn't see his wife. All he saw was the 19 year old he had brought aboard the TARDIS. He began to pack the suitcase.

"He isn't fit to take care of her." Rose defended picking Lissy up off the bed and holding her close.

"At the moment no, but Jack is." John replied.

"I don't care, they can leave but you're not." Rose hissed.

"I am. I was only gone to be gone a couple of months but you know what I might not come back now." John argued.

"You're just afraid if he stays around he is going to take me back." Rose told him and John couldn't help but laugh.

"He doesn't want you back."

"Then why was he working on an equation to get here?" Rose wondered.

"Because he did want you back at first. But that changed. He is now happily married to Jack." John countered Rose. John knew that the Doctor had wanted Rose. But the love had began to fade when he had met Martha and then even more so when she had told him "You can't" when he was dying. Though he was still happy to have her back and to see her, he no longer wanted her as a companion at that time.

"And Jack wants to go home," John continued. "He wants people he trust around to perform the surgery."

"Why doesn't he just regenerate?" Rose asked. John finished packing and closed the suitcase locking it.

"Give me Lissy," John demanded not bothering to answer her question.

"No," Rose said firmly.

"Rose she isn't your daughter. You have no right to keep her here. You have Jalen and one on the way."

"I lost the baby," Rose simply stated not looking up.

"When?" John asked in surprise.

"About a week ago." Rose shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy with the Doctor and didn't care." Rose snipped. "You don't care about us anymore it is always him. Go be with him."

John stormed out of the room. He passed Jackie and Pete in the kitchen. Stopping he turned to them. He opened his mouth.

"We heard everything." Jackie said before he could speak. "You go and take care of the Doctor. I'll get Lissy from Rose and bring her to you." She stood and gave John a hug.

"Thank you Jackie." John hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you and Pete." He saluted Pete with two fingers before heading out to the TARDIS.

-DW-

"Jack," The Doctor moaned as he came out of the sedation.

"Shhhh, sweetheart. You're okay." Jack soothed him as he took the Doctor's hand and held it tight.

"Why am I on the TARDIS, I was in the flat," The Doctor wondered. "Did something happen?.

"John just wanted to scan your head, that's all." The Doctor turned to look at Jack and saw the worried look in Jack's eyes was back.

"What did he find?"

"You have a tumor, but we are taking you home to the other universe and getting you help." Jack informed him.

"John doesn't want to do the operation here?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"He does but I told him I would rather have Martha perform the surgery." Jack said sheepishly.

"Why, she isn't a surgeon Jack."

"I know, and if necessary I am sure we can get someone from UNIT to assist. But I want someone who won't give up on you to do the surgery, not some team who are only doing their jobs. I can't lose you and Martha won't give up without a fight. I've also asked John to come and assist with it." Jack kissed the Doctor's hand. "He is in talking to Rose."

"He'll come, but I don't know if Rose will." The Doctor said sitting up.

-DW-

Jack and the Doctor were sitting in the console room talking quietly. They stopped when he entered.

"Rose isn't coming. Jackie will be bringing Lissy in a few minutes and then we can go." John walked around the console setting coordinates.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to talk to her," The Doctor asked.

"No," John responded. An hour passed before Jackie showed up. When she did she had both Lissy and Jalen in tow. She sat down a second suitcase as well as a diaper bag by John.

"I expect you to bring him to visit." Jackie told John firmly. "I also want to see that beautiful little girl." She looked towards the Doctor, he nodded as he took Lissy from her. He didn't ask why Jalen was here, the pain on Jackie's face said it all. She had made the decision of what was best for her grandson. John didn't want to take Jalen from Rose but he was growing less illusioned by his wife. Instead he took the little boy's hand.

The Doctor and Jack retreated back into the TARDIS while John flew it to the other universe. The Doctor had started becoming restless again that the Master was there and they were returning to an earth filled with him. He landed the TARDIS with ease in its familiar place in the office.

"Come on Jalen, let's see a sky without zeppelins." John smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack took Lissy and left the Doctor in his room upon the TARDIS. Before leaving the TARDIS he locked the console down and set an alert if the the TARDIS tried to leave. It wouldn't stop the Doctor permanently but it would slow him down enough they could get him.

"Are you and Rose going to be okay," He asked john after finding him out front staring at the starry night sky with Jalen.

"I don't know." John replied.

"Come on I will show you to your room." Jack turned and headed inside, he headed up the stairs and took them to the guest room. "We only have one bed but Jalen can use the crib in Lissy's room tonight, she can sleep in the cot. We can look into getting him a bed tomorrow. The bathroom is across the hall, Lissy's bedroom is next door and our's is right across the room from hers. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll get the suitcases off the TARDIS and get Jalen settled but we should be fine. We will get out of here as soon as possible." John told Jack.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want." Jack informed him and John smiled sadly.

It was late in the night before the Doctor finally made his way off the TARDIS. Jack and John were sitting up, John was helping Jack catch up on rift reports from when they had left. Jack had printed off his computer in the office and both had a stack in front of them.

"There he is," Jack exclaimed brightly.

"I can't do this Jack," The Doctor whimpered.

"Do what?" Jack wondered.

"Pretend he's not here. He's watching us." The Doctor side stepped past John. "I don't know why you're helping him but I can't."

"John isn't the Master," Jack said softly taking the Doctor's hand.

"Yes he is. Why am I the only one who sees it?"

"Because you're sick. When you get better he won't be everywhere." Jack tried to explain but it was clear the Doctor wasn't listening to him. He fell on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. Covering both ears, he closed his eyes and began to rock.

-DW-

Early the next morning, Jack called Martha and invited her over for breakfast so he could discuss with her about the Doctor. Neither him nor John had slept that night as the Doctor's delusions continued and he begged them to leave. Finally they ended up locking him in the bedroom as he became violent. A knock at the door set him off screaming again.

"You can't keep me here." The Doctor screamed.

Jack shook his head standing up and heading to the door. He invited Martha in and took her to the kitchen. "Martha, you remember John, and this is his son Jalen."

"Jack just listen to me, he's dangerous you can't trust him." The Doctor cried out his voice closer.

"Just a moment," Jack said disappearing.

"Jack no, stop please." The Doctor's cries sounded as Jack took him back to their room.

"Tea?" John asked standing up and heading over to the kettle.

"You couldn't help him?" Martha asked as she took the cup.

"Well we have an idea what is wrong." John said vaguely.

"What?" Martha wondered as Jack came back in the room.

"He has a brain tumor and needs surgery." Jack informed her. "I brought him back here so you can perform it."

"I'm not a brain surgeon," Martha exclaimed. "I appreciate your trust in me, but surely there was someone in the other universe who could have operated on him."

"There is. There is a whole team of surgeons at Torchwood, where I work. Jack refused their help." John explained. "He has determined you can do it with mine and Mickey's assistance." Martha couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

"John do you mind if I talk to Martha alone for a moment?" Jack asked and John nodded. He picked up Lissy and took Jalen's hand and left the room. Jack sat down next to Martha and took her hand.

"Not even a month ago we had our family. Now he is sick Martha. John says that the brain tumor might be cancerous. I just wanted him back where he was among our friends and supported. Not in that other universe where the doctor's are just doing there job and don't understand how unique his brain actually is." Jack explained and Martha looked at him with understanding.

"I still am not a brain surgeon Jack."

"Is there someone at UNIT who is that we can see about getting lent to us? John wants the surgery done as soon as possible." Jack told her.

"I think I might know of someone. His name is Adam and I assisted him on a few surgery's while I worked for UNIT. I would need to talk to him." Martha answered. "Where are we going to perform the surgery?"

"On the TARDIS. With four of you, do you think you could handle it." Jack asked her seriously.

"I will talk to Adam and if he says yes, we will discuss it with John and see the soonest we can perform the surgery. I will also see if I can get someone for anesthetic, rather then have Mickey." Martha picked up her phone and Jack left her to her calls.

He paced his office until she entered the room.

"He'll be here in an hour to discuss the details." She informed Jack.

"Thank you." Jack responded.


	12. Chapter 12

When Adam arrived they gathered at the bottom of the stairs right outside of the office. The Doctor had gone quiet upstairs and Jack was worried what he was up to. He didn't think the Doctor would leave without Lissy and they had blocked him from getting to the TARDIS. Jack looked back to see the Doctor hunched down against the rail staring down at them. His eyes were wide with fear as he counted the number of people in the house.

*Help me," he mouthed to Jack and tilted his head towards the living room where Lissy was.

*No,* Jack mouthed back, *Go to our room and stay there.* The Doctor shook his head no and Jack started to stand up. He stood and backed against the wall moving quickly out of sight.

"That tumor is inoperable," Adam informed John, bringing Jack's attention back.

"On a human yes," John responded. "But he's not human. As long as we keep the cuts small and the damage minimal, he'll heal." John made marks on the chart in two places. "We just have to go in at either of the marks rather then straight on."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked. "Because son, I've been performing surgeries for ten years now and I like to think I know what I'm doing."

"I am sure you do when it comes to humans, but with a Time Lord brain there are different rules." John explained. "I will be right there assisting you during the entire surgery. We aren't going to leave you to try to figure it out on your own."

"When do you want to perform the surgery?"

"As early as possible." Jack spoke up. "But we are going to also need someone to perform the anesthetic for him."

"I have a young colleague who assists me, who I trust can perform the job. Now let me see where the surgery is taking place." Adam stood and followed John and Martha into the TARDIS. Jack looked back up the stairs to see the Doctor watching him again. The distrust in his eyes hurt but Jack knew it was only for a little longer.

After awhile Adam left with Martha and John headed into the kitchen to make lunch. Jack followed him eager for news.

"So," Jack asked.

"Three days time. He has a surgery tomorrow and Martha spoke to the Brigadier personally to get Adam assigned to Torchwood for a few days. She is also going to speak to Francine and Tish to watch the kids for a couple of days." John informed Jack. Jack opened his mouth to respond but before he could the alarm sounded on the TARDIS. They both ran in their to see the Doctor desperately trying to escape. Jack prayed the surgery worked as they tried to stop him.

-DW-

Adam, Martha, Francine and a young man named Seth arrived early a few days later. Martha used her key to let them in. Adam and Seth snuck to the TARDIS with John while Martha and Francine got the kids. Jack was upstairs watching their door. His job was to make sure the Doctor didn't catch on before it was time. They had had a hard enough time with him the last couple days and all the extra people in the house was sure to set him off.

"Are you sure you are ready for this," John had asked him as they waited for the others to arrive.

"I'm sure," Jack had responded hesitantly. About an hour later there was movement again at the bottom of the stairs as John came out of the office.

"We're ready for him," John informed Jack. Jack stood and went into the bedroom followed by John and Seth. The Doctor was crouched down against the far wall.

"Please Jack don't let them hurt me," he begged as Jack blocked the door.

"They're only trying to help." Jack informed him as the two closed in on him.

"That's what they told you but he is a liar." The Doctor tried to move away but was quickly cornered. "Jack help me," he cried out.

"I am," Jack replied moving out of their way as they forced the Doctor out of the room and down the stairs.

"Please Jack, I'm sorry," He cried the whole way.

"I know," Jack said softly. He wanted to follow, but his legs didn't want to move.

"I thought you loved me, Jack help." The Doctor's cries became desperate sounding. "Please Jack."

"I do," Jack whispered falling to his knees.

-DW-

The pain and fear in the Doctor's eyes as he was brought into the medi-bay made Martha hesitate for a moment, but she had a job to do. She helped them get him on to the operating table and strap him down. Seth placed the mask over the Doctor's face and John held his head steady to keep the mask in place. The Doctor fought not to breathe the air coming through the mask but was quickly losing. Finally with one last "Don't do this," his eyes fluttered closed.

"You need to watch him carefully," John reiterated to Seth. "He can fight sedation quickly and it is easy to overdose him because of that."

"Yes, sir," Seth responded as he began to monitor the feed. Martha got a razor and set to work shaving the back of the Doctor's head where they planned to make the incision.

"The surgery will be over soon enough," John told her.

"What if it doesn't work," Martha questioned John.

"It will. He may not be back to normal straight away but by removing the tumor it will at least stop the delusions." John comforted her. She finished shaving the Doctor's head and then her and John changed him into a hospital gown. Together they got him ready for the surgery and then called Adam in. It was now or never.

-DW-

Jack was sitting with Sarah Jane, on the floor outside of the Medi-bay door waiting anxiously for news. It had taken him awhile to pull himself up off of the floor by their bedroom but he had finally done so when there was a knock at the door. He opened it surprised to see Sarah Jane.

"Sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic." She told Jack. "How is he doing?"

"The surgery should have started about 15 minutes ago so it will be awhile before they have anything to report." Jack told her. They had sat at the table in the kitchen making small talk while they waited. Finally unable to stand it anymore they had migrated onto the TARDIS.

The surgery was taking longer then expected but John had all ready informed Jack that it might. John had estimated that it would be about three hours but did tell Jack not to worry if it went longer. It didn't work and Jack stood and started pacing the corridor nervously. When the door finally opened both John and Adam stepped out.

"The surgery was a success and he is resting comfortably," John informed Jack who immediately flung his arms around John in a tight embrace.

"Is he still delusional?" Jack wondered.

"We won't know that until he wakes up, but we got all of the tumor," Adam responded.

"Can I see him?" Jack asked.

"Soon, Martha's just finishing getting him set. I'll have her get you when she's ready," John turned to head back in.

"Thank you John, for everything." Jack said sinking down next to Sarah again.

"He would do the same for me," John responded as the door closed.


	13. Chapter 13

His head was hurting him and he could feel the uncomfortableness of both the IV in his arm and the oxygen under his nose. He kept his eyes shut tight as he felt someone rubbing his shoulder with their knuckles trying to rouse him. He didn't want to to wake up at the moment. Waking would mean a world filled with the Master, though he could also see the Master disappearing with the other Time Lords. Something wasn't right but his mind was too foggy to figure it out. Waking would also mean though, having to understand why Jack betrayed him and Lissy. Sleeping in the dreamless cloud of drugs was a better option. He tried to let them over take him but the person standing by his side was persistent.

"Come on Doctor, I know you're awake," Martha chastised him softly. "Open those eyes for me."

"Martha? Oh, I've missed you." He exclaimed weakly, as he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. He looked around the medi-bay and breathed a sigh of relief that the Master was gone. He wasn't happy to see two men he didn't know in his TARDIS working with John. He eyed them suspiciously.

"It's good to have you back." Martha said. "Let me just run through my list. Afterwards I will go and get Jack. He's been waiting to see you."

"I don't want to see him." The Doctor whimpered as he felt tears filling his eyes. He closed them tightly again trying to hold the tears back.

"Why don't you want to see Jack?" Martha wondered, she took the Doctor's hand rather then checking his vitals as she had planned.

"He betrayed me," The Doctor responded and it hurt worse to admit it. He loved Jack and didn't understand why Jack hadn't helped him. The tears were beginning to slip from the corners of his eyes. He could still see Jack standing there watching as he had begged Jack to help him.

"Sweetie the Master is gone, he has been for weeks. You were never in danger." Martha explained knowing what he was thinking.

"But it still feels that way doesn't it?" John asked coming up and the Doctor nodded meekly. "But Martha is right. You had a tumor placing pressure on your brain causing you to have delusions. It was Seth and I who pulled you out of your room, not the Master."

"I don't want to see him," He cried out feeling childish. Martha wrapped him in a hug and he embraced her back as he heard John moving away again.

-DW-

John left the Doctor's side. When he opened the door Jack jumped up eagerly. He turned and addressed Sarah Jane first instead.

"Sarah you can go in and see him. I just need to talk to Jack here," John told her.

"Is everything all right?" She wondered.

"Fine," John lied and ushered Sarah in before closing the door to give him and Jack some privacy.

"What's wrong? Did the surgery not work? Is his mind damaged? Can I see him?" Jack asked anxiously.

"No, he is fine. The surgery accomplished what we hoped it would and stopped his delusions. We still have to test whether or not the tumore is cancerous but in the meantime he is recovering."

"Then what is the problem?" Jack wondered as he just wanted to see the Doctor and make sure for himself that the Doctor was fine.

"I don't know any other way to put this but he doesn't want to see you." John advised him in as kind of a voice that he could manage.

"Why not," Jack asked confused.

"He thinks you gave him to the Master." Jack opened his mouth to argue and John continued quickly as he placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "We both know it's not true but his mind is telling him that it happened."

"I need to talk to him," Jack demanded as he shrugged John off. He started to push past John.

"Not at the moment," John said firmly making Jack hesitate. "He just woke up from surgery on his brain. You will let him relax and when he wakes up again, if his mind is clearer we will talk to him. Is that understood?"

"No, I want to see my husband and you have no right to keep him from me." Jack insisted. He pushed past John into the medi-bay. He stopped when he saw the distrust and fear again in the Doctor's eyes as he approached him. The room went silent and Jack noticed everyone was staring at him. He kept eye contact for a moment with the Doctor before the Doctor mouthed *Please Jack* before looking away. Turning around Jack ran from the TARDIS.

-DW-

The Doctor looked up to see Jack coming towards him. He felt his stomach flip and he looked around quickly for another way out of the medi-bay before settling his eyes back on Jack. Jack stopped halfway across the room and the two of them made eye contact. *Please Jack* he mouthed silently. Part of him just wanted Jack to come over and hold him. He didn't like the way the medication made his head feel and Jack had always known how to make him feel better. But the betrayal he felt from Jack was just too strong. He watched sadly as Jack turned and ran from the Medi-bay.

"Martha," He whimpered again as the tears started. She squeezed the hand she was holding tightly.

"Get some more sleep Doctor," She soothed him. "When you wake up, you will feel a lot better."

He closed his eyes and turned to look at her. Sarah Jane held one hand and stroked his forehead while Martha continued to hold his other hand. Slowly he let himself drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth and Adam left after finishing cleaning up. Adam was going to be staying nearby and on call for the next few days in case there were any unforeseen complications. For now though the Doctor was resting comfortably enough. Martha was staying by his side with Sarah Jane, and John had disappeared back into the lab to test the tumor. When John returned from the lab the grim look on his face, Martha's heart dropped into her stomach. He didn't say a word as he sat down next to her.

"What now," Martha asked John.

"I need to wait on the final results but at this point it doesn't look good." He shook his head as he rubbed his hand on his neck. "Have you heard from Jack?"

"No, and I am starting to get worried. He needs to be here for the Doctor." Martha replied.

"I don't want him here," The Doctor moaned, coming out of his drug induced sleep.

"You need him here," Martha said sympathetically, taking his hand in hers.

He betrayed me."

"No he didn't. If anything John and I did. John and Seth were the one's to drag you out of your room. John and I strapped you down and John held you to make sure you breathed through the mask. I took Lissy and sent her to my mum's house. If anyone is to blame, blame us." Martha stated.

"Why didn't Jack change in his mind?" Sarah Jane questioned. She had all ready been told the Christmas story when the Doctor had taken off in the TARDIS with Lissy. She still didn't understand it completely because to her it didn't seem like any time had been missing.

"Because Jack is a fixed point and can't change." John responded. "I never should have got Jack. I should have just kept the Doctor in the other universe and done the operation at Torchwood."

"No individual is at fault John. We all played apart in making his delusions worse." Martha turned back to the Doctor. "Will you at least try to talk to him?" Martha asked the Doctor and he nodded then winced.

"My head hurts," he whimpered and Martha couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's because you just had surgery on it, you dunce," John laughed.

-DW-

It was late in the night before there was a knock at the door. Opening it revealed Jack leaning heavily on Ianto. The smell of alcohol hit John as soon as he opened the door.

"Thanks for finding him," John took Jack's weight as Jack tried to grope him. He slapped Jack's hand hard and Jack pouted.

"It wasn't that hard. The hard part was getting him to leave," Ianto responded as he turned to head back to his car. He stopped before getting in. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, we're fine for now. I will call you if that changes." John shut the door and then dragged Jack up the stairs and into the bathroom. He put him into the tub still fully dressed and turned the water on full blast leaving it icy cold. He watched as Jack fumbled to get the water off.

"Sober up and get to the TARDIS. You need to talk to the Doctor." John told him.

"What's the point," Jack asked leaning back again. John didn't respond as with a flick of his wrist he turned the water back on. John watched with amusement as Jack swore and then fumbled for the knobs again. Managing to turn them off he stumbled out of the shower.

-DW-

The Doctor opened his eyes to see Jack leaning on the door frame of the medi-bay. Martha stood and kissed him on the cheek. "John and I will be in the next room if you need us." She informed him.

"Can I come in," Jack asked as he watched Martha go into the lab. He felt his stomach tighten but he gestured for Jack to come closer. Jack came over to the bed and sat down in the chair Martha had vacated.

"Shaving my head is grounds for divorce, you know." The Doctor eyed Jack.

"I'll remember that," Jack commented dryly. "Do you want a divorce?"

"No," The Doctor sighed. "I want to feel safe around you again and I don't at the moment Jack."

"You understand that I couldn't help you because you were never actually in danger. You were being taken care of the whole time by John and I."

"I've been told," The Doctor sighed.

"And frankly Doc, you scared the shit out of me when you took Lissy and left."

"I'm sorry Jack but I didn't trust you and that hasn't changed." The Doctor informed him.

"What can I do to change that," Jack tried to take his hand but the Doctor moved it away.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Do you want me to go stay at the hub for awhile?" Jack asked.

"No. If anything I will stay in the TARDIS with Lissy and you can stay in the house. I am not going to take her away from you." The Doctor responded and the two of them went quiet.

John came back into the room with Martha. They both had a somber look on their faces. Jack reached for the Doctor's hand again and this time he was allowed to take it. None of them said anything as Martha took the Doctor's other hand and John put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"The test came back positive," Martha informed them and the Doctor squeezed Jack's hand tightly.

"We'll give you a few days to recover and then we need to do the bone biopsy to see if it has spread. From there we will figure out the best course of treatment. But I am optimistic at this point you will make a full recovery," John told the Doctor.

"Can I be alone," The Doctor asked them as he tried to wrap his mind around the information.

"Of course," Martha responded. She checked his IV's and oxygen before leaving through the main door this time with John. Jack stood to leave too but the Doctor didn't release his grip on his hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed and the Doctor quickly leaned into his arms. They still had their issues to work through but at the moment the Doctor just wanted to be comforted.


	15. Chapter 15

"I thought cancer would be eradicated in the future." Martha stated as her and John made there way to the kitchen.

"It pretty much is but it keeps coming back in one form or another." John replied as he put the kettle on the stove. Martha got cups down making sure to grab extras for the Doctor and Jack. "It is one of those diseases that never goes away completely but they find better ways to treat it."

"Are we going to be able to use any of those treatments on the Doctor?" Martha questioned.

"I don't know yet. I need to find out first whether or not it has spread to his bone marrow or any where else in his body. Then we can determine the best course of treatment." John stated leaning back. Martha stared at him a moment. She found it amazing still how much he was like the Doctor while still different. They looked alike in the face but John tended to wear jeans and a t-shirt majority of the time. His personality was also a strange mixture of the Doctors and Donnas. But still like identical twins, the more she got to know John the easier of time she had telling him and the Doctor apart.

"I'm going to call my mum and have her bring Lissy back. I think the Doctor would be happier to have her with him at the moment." Martha stated grabbing her phone. It wouldn't take her long to get here because her mum was staying with Mickey while she was helping the Doctor.

-DW-

Jack was holding the Doctor and stroking his hair in the way that normally comforted the Doctor. He had spent a lot of time during there month's together discovering what the Doctor liked. It had surprised him the most to learn that the Doctor enjoyed being taken care of. The Doctor was always taking charge in dangerous situations or on the TARDIS but in every day life he was content to let Jack take that responsibility. Which made the Doctor's tense body against his even more heartbreaking.

The Doctor was fighting himself to relax to Jack's touch but every inch of his body felt tense. He wanted to pull away while at the same time he just wanted to hold Jack. The smell of alcohol coming off of Jack wasn't helping either. Finally he gave up.

"Jack," He whispered. "I'm sorry but can you stop." Jack moved his hand way and leaned back against the bed.

"Don't be sorry sweetheart." Jack responded.

"You're not mad." He asked in surprise. Jack just shook his head, he was too heartbroken to be mad at the Doctor. The surgery was suppose to have given him his family back but instead it had torn it even further apart. If he couldn't comfort the Doctor he was going to find another way to comfort him. Standing up he kissed the Doctor softly on the head.

"I'll be right back." Jack informed him as he left the room. He went out of the TARDIS and up the stairs getting the Doctor's pillow and blanket from their bed. He heard the door and came down to see Lissy being handed to Martha.

"Hey baby," he sat the blanket down and took her instead. "Can you do me a favor and grab those. Also can he have a cup of tea?"

"I was just about to bring him one." Martha responded picking up the bedding.

"I will get it. Take those in and will you stay with him. He doesn't want me there. I am just making him more tense and he needs to relax."

"Jack." Martha sighed. "Do you want me to sit with you two and act as a mediator?"

"No, I am going to go to bed after we take these things into him. We can talk after he has had a chance to heal." Jack responded. He went to the kitchen and got the Doctor's tea before heading into the TARDIS with Martha.

"Lissy," The Doctor exclaimed happily as they entered. Martha helped him switch pillows and blankets before Jack handed him Lissy and set the cup of tea beside him. Martha was happy to see Jack had thought ahead and placed the baby in the arm without the IV's.

"Oh, daddy loves you," The Doctor cooed happily as he snuggled the baby against him. He tucked the blanket around the two of them as he leaned back against the bed. "Thank you Jack."

"Get some more rest. Martha is going to stay with you awhile." Jack kissed them both on the head. Squeezing Martha's shoulder she patted his hand before he headed to his room.

"He's hurting too you know," Martha told the Doctor.

"I know and I am trying Martha but it's not easy. I keep seeing him standing there watching as the Master dragged me away." The Doctor responded looking away.

"But it wasn't the Master," Martha informed him again.

"I know that from you telling me it, but it doesn't change what I remember." The Doctor sighed and took a sip of the tea.

"So how are you feeling?" Martha asked going into doctor mode as she checked his IV's again and went through the information from the TARDIS read outs.

"Slight headache and tired." The Doctor answered her without any arguments.

"Any urges to run or hide Lissy." She asked curiously.

"Not at the moment." The Doctor smirked.

"Do you think you will?" Martha asked him seriously sitting next to the bed again.

"No." He closed his eyes. He laid down flatter and placed her on his chest, snuggling the warm bundle. She had on a soft pair of pajamas and smelled lightly of soap. Regardless of how he felt about Jack at the moment, Jack had given him their red headed daughter and for that he would always be grateful.

-DW-

Jack lay in bed listening to the wind outside. A storm was coming and it did nothing to brighten his mood. He had waited over two thousand years for the Doctor to come to him. He couldn't do it again, he realized. He would do his best to make the Doctor trust him again but if that failed, he would try to move on. He would support the Doctor through his bought with cancer and he would always be there for him and their daughter. As the rain started he buried his head and cried the silent tears that had threatened to break lose all night.


	16. Chapter 16

It was late in the night and he was alone with Lissy in the medi-bay. He was trying to be cooperative and rest but Lissy had other ideas. She kept using his chest to push her head up while she cried with her unhappiness. He tried everything he could think of including a fresh diaper and a bottle and she was still unhappy. His head was hurting from the surgery and her cries were making it worse. Finally he picked up the cell phone on the bedside and called Jack.

"Yes," Jack slurred as he answered the phone.

"Have you been drinking more," The Doctor asked in concern.

"No, you woke me up," Jack replied sounding a little clearer. "What's wrong?"

"Lissy won't stop crying, my head is hurting and I need you to come and get her," The Doctor stated quickly.

"I'll be right there. Where's Martha?" Jack asked as he stood up and stretched.

"She stepped out for a little while to rest. She is suppose to be back soon." The Doctor responded.

"What about your head?" Jack wondered in concern.

"She's just in the next room over. The TARDIS can alert her if I need help." The Doctor was quickly becoming annoyed again with Jack. He just wanted Jack to hurry up and get Lissy. He knew it was coming out in his tone of voice but he didn't care. He didn't want to talk to Jack anymore so he hung up the phone.

When Jack entered the medi-bay he was slightly angry. Lissy was screaming and the Doctor looked pale. His freckles stood out on his face and down his chest. Jack took Lissy from him and held her against him patting her back and bouncing her lightly. She screamed louder.

"Oh she doesn't like that Papa," The Doctor cooed softly at her.

"Budge over," Jack told the Doctor and the Doctor sighed but listened. Jack sat down next to him on the bed and held her close humming softly the familiar tune he didn't know the words to. The Doctor eyed him for a moment before joining in singing softly. After the third time around she was finally asleep and the Doctor was leaning against Jack with his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack carefully wrapped his arm around his waist and held him.

"What is that song in English?" Jack wondered.

"It doesn't make sense in English," The Doctor yawned. "That song was old even when I was still a child. The words don't translate correctly."

"Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?" Jack asked knowing he made the Doctor tense.

"You're warm," The Doctor muttered, obviously not thinking straight as he snuggled closer to Jack. Jack smiled as he was trapped again between Lissy and the Doctor.

-DW-

The next day the Doctor was cranky again. He still had a headache and it didn't help that Martha and John had spent over an hour poking him and prodding him while gathering information for test. Finally John headed to the lab while Martha took blood.

"That look doesn't bug me," Martha informed him as she looked into the angry calm of his eyes. "And you better stop before I accidentally give you the shot in your butt rather then your thigh."

"You wouldn't." He hissed at her as she hooked up another vial to the syringe for blood.

"Mistakes happen. My hand could slip." She shrugged. She pulled the needle out of his arm and taped a piece of gauze in it's place. She sat the final vial next on her table before grabbing the prepared injection. He watched her still glaring as she swabbed a place on his thigh.

"Sharp pinch." She warned him before giving him the injection. She cleaned up and gave the vials of blood to John before returning to the Doctor.

"Do you want to talk about what's bugging you?" Martha asked him. He huffed loudly at her before taking a deep breath. Martha watched as the Doctor opened and closed his mouth several times.

"No," He stated finally a small smile crossed his face as Jack came into the room. He was carrying a tray that had tea, pancakes, bananas and marmalade.

"If you two are done poking him, I have breakfast." Jack stated as he sat the tray down in front of the Doctor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paperback book and handed it to him as well. "It's the next in the series you're reading."

"Thank you, Jack." The Doctor gave Jack a quick peck on the check before turning his attention to the book and food, effectively ignoring Martha. Jack left again to go take care of Lissy and Martha shook her head as she joined John in the lab. When Jack returned later to pick up the tray he sat it aside before sitting next to the Doctor again.

"Want to talk?" Jack asked and the Doctor shook his head no before leaning over to kiss Jack chastely on the lips. He placed his hands on Jack's temples.

"Let me in," He whispered against Jack's lips as he closed his eyes. Jack did so with no hesitation giving the Doctor complete access to his mind and making the Doctor turn red. "Jack behave."

"Never." Jack smiled as he kissed the Doctor back softly. "Want to tell me what you're looking for?" Jack asked as he made the Doctor blush again. He knew though what the Doctor was looking for and so after making his face redder he pushed the memories forward of Christmas and the time leading up to the surgery. He watched the Doctor's face closely as he studied the memories. The pain Jack felt was rushing through his mind. He really never was in danger and it had hurt Jack every time he accused him of working for the Master. He saw that it had taken every ounce of strength Jack had to stop from rushing down those stairs and helping him as they dragged him into surgery.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said dropping his hands. He nuzzled his head against Jack's shoulder while putting just one hand to his temple. Jack nipped the Doctor's neck.

"Mine," Jack hissed possessively while the Doctor expressed feelings of love and forgiveness through the connection.

"Yours," The Doctor agreed with a moan.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack ran his hand up the Doctor's thigh making him groan harder as they kissed deeply. "You trust me now," Jack asked as he bit the Doctor's bottom lip.

"I'm getting there," The Doctor moaned as he ran his finger nails across Jack's back.

"I can work with that." Jack grinned as he moved his hand to the Doctor's stomach and made him growl in frustration.

-DW-

"Do you want to stop them or should I?" Martha asked John as they sat in the lab and the sounds from the medi-bay drifted in. John looked up from the blood that he was separating out to run test on.

"You go," he grinned as he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Martha sighed as she stood up and headed out to the medi-bay. It wasn't the first time she had caught them in various stages of dress. It would be cute that they seemed to forget others were around if it wasn't always her that was catching them. They didn't even have the decency to pretend to be embarrassed anymore. She made it all the way to the Doctor's bed as the two ignored her presence.

"As glad as I am to see you two making up, you just had major surgery Doctor and should not be having sex." Martha tutted.

"Wasn't planning on it?" He panted as he pulled away from Jack's mouth.

"I can see that," Martha replied sarcastically, as Jack pressed his lips firmly back to the Doctors. "Jack I really don't want to kick you out of the medi-bay but I will. Then I will ban you from coming back in while he heals."

"Later," Jack kissed the Doctor again before sitting up and pulling the blanket over his lap. The Doctor glared at Martha as he settled against Jack.

"Where's Lissy?" Martha wondered.

"She's fine. I set her up on the couch in front of the telly with a bottle." Jack replied.

"You didn't really," Martha asked horrified.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I gave her my cell phone just in case." Jack kept his face straight as Martha stared at him. "I'm not that irresponsible Martha. Sarah Jane brought Jalen over early and agreed to watch them while the Doctor and I talked."

"Jalen is back?" John asked coming out. He had overheard their conversation while he was working and the mention of his son caught his attention.

"Yeah, he was giving Francine a hard time so Sarah brought him back." Jack responded. John hurried out of the medi-bay. He came back a few minutes later with the children and Sarah.

"How are you feeling?" Sarah Jane asked as she handed Lissy over to the Doctor.

"Better thanks." He answered happy that Lissy was in a better mood this morning. "My head still hurts though."

"That's normal," Martha replied, "And exactly why you should be resting. Now I know you just got here Sarah so I am going to give you a few minutes and then I want him to sleep."

"Can Jack stay?" The Doctor pouted.

"As long as you rest." Martha responded. "No sex, just close your eyes and rest."

Sarah Jane stayed around for a little while before taking Lissy and leaving again. The Doctor settled against Jack to rest. He wrapped his arm around Jack and laid his head on Jack's chest. Jack was surprised how quickly the Doctor was out, and when Martha checked on them an hour later he was still sleeping.

"Is he suppose to be this tired?" Jack asked as he stroked the Doctor's head.

"If he were human he would be more disorientated and sleeping a lot more then he is." Martha responded as she changed over the IV again. "Even though his brain works differently then ours it has only been a few days. He still needs to sleep and let his brain heal."

"What about pain killers for his headache?" Jack wondered.

"I've been putting them into his IV and I gave him an injection earlier of one. He can't take anymore at the moment so the best thing is just to keep him relaxed. I've talked to Sarah Jane and she is willing to take Lissy back to Ealing with her tonight, so you can focus on the Doctor. Is that all right?"

"Fine," Jack answered. "I can't thank you enough for all you and John have done."

"Don't thank me yet Jack, we still have a long road ahead of us." Martha reminded him. "The Doctor is still sick."

"I know," Jack sighed. He tried to move and the Doctor groaned wrapping his arm tighter around Jack's waist.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere for awhile," Martha chuckled. "Did you want something?"

"Can you get my laptop from the office and also let Sarah Jane know it is fine to take Lissy but not to give her anything without consulting you or me first." Jack asked. He trusted Sarah Jane but he was concerned with Lissy's allergies. Even with the formula they gave her it had been thoroughly tested before she was kept on it. "There should be premade bottles in the fridge with her potassium drops in them. Make sure Sarah takes them too."

"You don't have to worry Jack, Lissy is in good hands with Sarah and she will have Luke there to help her." Martha replied.

"She's never been gone for more then a few hours and even then she has been near by not hours away." Jack informed Martha.

"And she is only three almost four months old," Martha argued. "It is good to get her use to other people now. The Doctor doesn't live a safe life normally and neither do you Jack. We all know there are times you are going to have to go with him in the TARDIS and may not return for a few days. You have to trust we can watch her."

"It's just hard." Jack responded. "I've been a father before. Alice is almost forty now though and I never got to raise her. Her mother took and hid her from me when she was two."

"Lissy isn't going anywhere for long." Martha rubbed his shoulder. "We will always make sure she gets back safely to you and the Doctor." She left the room and came back with his laptop and Lissy.

"Give papa a kiss goodbye." Martha said and he took Lissy, hugging her tightly to himself as he kissed her on the head. He gently shook the Doctor awake.

"Tell Daddy bye bye Lissy." Jack cooed, "She is going to stay with Sarah." Jack informed the Doctor and the Doctor smiled.

"Be a good girl Lissy. Don't give Aunt Sarah too much trouble." He kissed the infant before letting Martha take her again. Settling back down on Jack he closed his eyes again. "It'll be okay, Jack." He yawned.

"I hope so." Jack whispered closing his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Martha's phone rang as she was working in the lab. She looked down in surprise to see that it was Sarah Jane calling.

"Hello?" Martha answered.

"Martha we've been in a car wreck. You need to come get Lissy now." Sarah Jane's panicked voice came over the phone. Martha snapped to get John's attention as he played with Jalen.

"Is she okay," Martha asked trying to remain calm.

"What's wrong?" He asked picking Jalen up as he stood up. She shook her head and motioned for him to follow her as they headed through the lab.

"I don't know. I can't get to her and she's screaming." Sarah replied.

"We're on our way," Martha told her.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as they headed through the medi-bay. Ignoring the Doctor's protest he untangled himself from the Doctor's sleeping arms and put a pillow there instead. The Doctor grumbled at him but wrapped himself around the pillow as Jack followed the rest of them.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked Sarah.

"My leg is stuck and I think it's broke." Sarah Jane responded.

"Just remain calm. Is an ambulance on it's way?"

"I think so. I don't know."

"Ambulance," Jack sounded alarmed. "Martha you better talk to me now."

"Sarah I am going to hand the phone to John. Tell him where you are so we can come and get you." Martha handed the phone over and then turned to Jack. "There's been a car accident. Sarah Jane thinks she broke her leg and she can't get to Lissy who is currently crying in the back seat."

Jack sat down hard on the pilot seat. He was mentally beating himself up. He knew that he shouldn't have let Lissy go with Sarah Jane but at the same time he needed to focus on the Doctor. He felt sick and swallowed hard as the TARDIS lurched into action. As soon as the TARDIS landed he rushed out the door with Martha while John stayed behind to keep an ear out for the Doctor. They were hoping he hadn't woke up yet.

In front of them four cars were smashed together. It looked like the first one had stopped fast and the second on hit it. Sarah Jane had hit the second car at an angle and a forth car had hit her. There was another car off to the side that had been side swiped and prevented her from getting to the side of the road. He could hear Lissy's screams of protest from where he stood.

"Jack," John called out and Jack turned around. John held up Jack's wallet with his Torchwood ID. Jack barely caught it as John through it to him. He hurried quickly over to the car. Feeling bad about ignoring Sarah but more concerned about Lissy he tried to figure out how to get in the back seat.

"We're here Sarah," Martha took her hand as Jack went around to the passenger side and managed to get the door open a crack. It was a tight but he squeezed in and leaned over into the back seat.

"Shhh, Papa is here little one," He cooed. He couldn't reach the buckle at his angle and so he adjusted again.

"Jack be careful," Martha warned him.

"I've almost got her and then I am going to hand her to you." Jack responded. Jack picked her up at an awkward angle and managed to hand her over to Martha. "Got her?"

"Yeah," Martha responded. Jack kicked the door open further and shimmied out before rushing around to take Lissy from Martha. Martha was holding her though running her hand on the baby's stomach looking concerned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Feel right there," Martha said taking Jack's hand and placing it on Lissy's stomach. "Does that feel harder to you?"

"A little," Jack replied. Martha looked torn.

"Go," Sarah told them as help rushed over. Jack went to the officers while Martha rushed Lissy to the TARDIS. It took a lot of fast talking, explaining and just down right arguing the officers before Jack was able to go. He hurried onto the TARDIS and seeing no one in the console room rushed into the medi-bay. The Doctor was sitting up in bed and had a monitor pulled towards him.

"Jack what happened to Lissy?" He asked his voice full of tears. Jack went over to him and held him tightly. He looked at the monitor and realized the stats on the screen weren't for the Doctor but for their daughter. "She's bleeding into her stomach. Martha and John rushed her into surgery." He motioned at a door that hadn't been there before but was closed.

"There was a car accident." Jack told him.

"Is Sarah Jane all right?" The Doctor asked in concern as he stared at the screen.

"When I left they were loading her into an ambulance, she is awake but her leg is broke." Jack said. "Where's Jalen?"

"In his room." He pointed to another monitor that showed the little boy sleeping. "John put him down for a nap."

"Do Martha and John know you are watching what they are doing on the monitor?"

"It was either this or let me in the room?" The Doctor shrugged. They sat quietly with each other. After awhile Jalen woke up and Jack went to get him. He watched Jalen run around the medical bay and play as they continued to wait. Finally the door opened and Martha came out wheeling one of the cots used for children. John followed holding an IV.

"How is she?" Jack asked quickly as Jalen rushed to his father. They brought the cot over to the bed and Jack saw the bandage on Lissy's stomach. She had a bandage wrapped around her arm to keep the IV in and she was still in the drug induced sleep.

"She's going to be fine. We stopped the bleeding and made sure there were no others." Martha informed them. "How is Sarah doing?"

"I don't know but I sent Ianto to the hospital and he promised to call as soon as there was news." Jack told her as he carefully helped the Doctor to sit up and look at the cot. As Lissy began to stir she quickly cried her unhappiness again. Jack took her carefully into his arms and handed her to the waiting Doctor.

He leaned back against the bed and held her to him being mindful of her stomach. He gently soothed her and the two of them fell back asleep. Jack watched on as he sat on the edge of the bed. One thing was for sure he wasn't going to let her out of his sight again.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack looked up from where he sat, as Martha entered the Medi-bay. She held up his cell phone as she approached him. "You left this on the console. It rang and I hope you don't mind but I answered it. Ianto was just calling to let us know that Sarah Jane's leg is broke and she has several bruises but she is going to be fine. He also apologizes for taking so long to call but he drove to Ealing to pick up Luke and they are going to stay with him while Sarah Jane recovers."

"I'll call him back later, thank you," Jack responded taking his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

"Thank you." The Doctor mumbled and Jack jumped not realizing that the Doctor had woken up.

"You're suppose to be sleeping." Jack scolded him with a smile, but the smile faded as the Doctor opened his eyes and looked distressed. He turned and sat back wrapping his arm around the Time Lord's shoulder. The Doctor leaned into him still holding Lissy against his chest. He understood the Doctor's fear this time. They had taken their eyes off of Lissy and she had gotten hurt. The thought kept running through Jack's mind of what would have happened if Sarah Jane had lost consciousness and couldn't call them.

Martha retrieved one of the Doctor's depression pills and a cup of tea. He glowered at her as he took the pill from her hand and placed it in his mouth but he didn't argue the fact he needed it. Lissy getting hurt was a major set back for the Doctor and she just hoped he would be able to move past it. It didn't help though, that as Lissy awoke she began screaming again. Jack and the Doctor were trying their best to calm her down but she continued to scream. The Doctor tried to give her a bottle and she turned her head away. He set it down on the table near the bed.

"It's okay Lissybear." Jack cooed comfortingly.

"She's in pain Martha," The Doctor complained irritably, as he held the sobbing baby to him and rubbed her back.

"I know. I am working on getting her pain medication but you have to hang on a moment." Martha advised as she dug through the Doctor's medicine cabinet. She finally pulled out a small vial and a syringe. Lissy screamed louder as Martha gave her the injection but after a few minutes she finally started to settle again. The Doctor picked up the bottle again and offered it to her. This time she took the bottle and gripping the Doctor's shirt tightly began to drink greedily.

"See you were hungry." Jack tutted. He sighed as only a moment later, Lissy turned her head letting the bottle slip out of her mouth and began to cry again. Jack took her from the Doctor and began to pace near the bed with her. How far he could go was limited by the IV in her arm hooked to the stand with The Doctor's IV. The Doctor watched him pace.

"You can't keep her locked up on the TARDIS forever," Martha said sitting down beside the Doctor and the Doctor turned his eyes towards her.

"I didn't want her to go. I told Jack it would be okay while all I wanted to do was hide her and keep her safe and she almost died Martha. I am never letting her out of my sight again." He turned to look at Jack who actually nodded his agreement. Martha shook her head. Jack being on the Doctor's side wasn't going to help matters.

"Jack I know you are scared too but what happened today was an accident." Martha informed them.

"That could have been avoided." Jack retaliated and the Doctor agreed. Martha threw her hands up in defeat as she walked out of the medi-bay.

-DW-

The Master was holding Lissy as he ran after him. No matter how fast he ran though he could never seem to get any closer to her.

"Give her back," he screamed as he kept the unrelenting pace towards the man. The Master held the Doctor's child in one arm. He pointed at the Doctor's stomach.

"Don't worry I will give you my own." The Master said and the Doctor woke with a start.

"Easy," Jack smoothed his hair with one hand. He was laying on the small bed next to the Doctor and barely awake, being use to dealing with the Doctor's nightmares. "Lissy is in her cot right beside you."

"How did you know?" The Doctor asked turning to look at the sleeping baby.

"You were muttering her name." Jack answered and a moment later a soft snore escaped from Jack again. The Doctor kissed him softly on the head and after checking Lissy was okay, curled himself around Jack's body. Jack placed a hand on the Doctor's back and pulled him closer.

"Jack," The Doctor whispered. Receiving no response he placed his head on Jack's stomach looking towards the bottom of the bed. "I'm scared." He admitted to the silence of the medi-bay.

"I know." Jack opened one eye to see the back of the Doctor's head. The bandage covering the surgery clearly visible. "I'm scared too."


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days were difficult as everyone was cranky. Lissy cried almost constantly when she was awake and took many naps but only slept for short periods. The Doctor's head ached from the surgery still and Lissy's crying didn't help. Martha was trying to help him keep his headaches under control and while he did have some relief from the IV keeping the medicine at the same level in his system, it was only enough to dull the pain, not get rid of it completely. The dose he would need to get rid of the pain was an overdose even for him and Martha didn't want to complicate things further by risking his kidneys.

The Doctor was easily snipping at Jack and Martha, complaining he wanted out of the medi-bay. He was bored with staring at the plain walls and he couldn't concentrate for long on his books thanks to his head. John on the other hand was getting tired of Jalen's fits. Jalen wanted to go home and he complained he missed his mama. He also showed that he missed her by refusing to listen to John and crying often. Finally on the third day John listened.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked storming into the control room as John rushed around the console.

"Taking Jalen to Rose and his grandparents." John answered calmly as he picked up the mallet and hit the console a few times.

"Next time ask," Jack fumed before turning and heading back into the medi-bay. John landed the TARDIS roughly before picking up Jalen and exiting. He slammed the doors behind him as Martha watched him leave. She turned and followed Jack into the medi-bay.

"I know he should have asked, but be a little nicer to him next time. He doesn't have to help us with the Doctor." Martha said calmly.

"He shouldn't take the TARDIS anywhere without permission, it isn't his." Jack hissed.

"I agree, but being we were all on board and all asleep, I don't think he felt the need to ask. But next time be civil Jack." Martha snipped back.

"Both of you shush," The Doctor spoke up irritably. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at them before turning over and closing his eyes again. Martha couldn't help but giggle and Jack watched her for a moment before start to laugh as well. The Doctor grumbled as he pulled his blanket over his head.

John returned to the TARDIS later in the day in a better mood. Him and Rose had talked and were on better terms. He still wasn't going to stay and she still refused to go back to the other universe but she understood why he had to and told him she would be waiting for him to come back. He gave her a hug and kissed her and Jalen goodbye before returning the TARDIS to the Doctor and Jack's home in Cardiff.

-DW-

"I know Lissy but I have to look," Martha cooed as she removed the bandage on the screaming child's stomach. "Oh that looks much better. You heal fast like your daddies." She carefully cleaned the incision and then replaced the bandage before handing Lissy to Jack.

"A few more days and we will remove the stitches but she is free to leave the medi-bay." Martha told him as he cuddled Lissy. She then turned her attention to the Doctor. "We are going to take a sample of your bone marrow today and then you will also be free to leave the medi-bay for a little while. I just don't want you leaving the house at the moment. You still need to rest and heal is that understood."

"Yes," he grumbled. "Is John going to be assisting you?"

"He is. After we finish running these set of test, based on the results we will know the best course of treatment." Martha advised him. John entered the room and snapped the gloves on to his hands.

"I don't know you're so happy. If I need bone marrow you're the best candidate." The Doctor told him as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Jack you can stay in the room just stay off to the side," Martha said as she pulled over a tray with an assortment of needles on it.

"I think I am going to go change Lissy," Jack stated as he left the medi-bay. He changed her and laid her down in her crib before returning. When he got back Martha was pulling a large needle out of the Doctor's hip and Jack winced on the Doctor's behalf.

"Is that sample large enough or do you need a larger one?" She asked John and he looked over.

"That should be fine," He advised her. Martha took a gauze pad and began to put pressure on the site.

"You need to lay still for a half an hour and then you are free to get up." She told him as she continued to press down. "I am sure Jack will make you a nice cup of tea."

"Fine," The Doctor mumbled into his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked coming over.

"Like I should just get it over with and regenerate." He told Jack, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Don't say that," Jack smoothed his hair before kissing his head. "This body still has a lot of good years, don't cut your life short by giving up early."

"I like this body Jack but it has given me nothing but trouble. I have too much energy, can get pregnant and now have cancer. I didn't have so many problems in the past."

"Maybe not all at once, but you did have problems," John spoke up. "He's right though Doctor, don't give up. We aren't going to use 21st century medicine to help you. As soon as I know for sure whether or not the cancer has spread I am going to send Jack to pick up the proper medication."

"See, so don't lose hope Doctor." Jack knelt down in front of the bed so that he was at eye level with the Doctor. He kissed him softly on the nose and then the lips. "Besides I like that you can have children and I think we need lots of practice in making another. But if you do regenerate we will have to test whether or not the new body can get pregnant too."

"Behave," The Doctor groaned with a smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

It was with great happiness that the Doctor finally got dressed and left the medi-bay but it was with great concern for the rest as they watched him. Though he was able to stand and move on his own, his movements were slow and sluggish as he headed across the medi-bay and out into the control room of the TARDIS. Jack followed him closely but he knew the Time Lord was too proud to ask for help. Instead he smiled sadly as he took Jack's arm and used his support to make it to the living room of their home.

John followed behind also observing the Doctor's movements. He had noticed the Doctor wasn't as strong as he use to be and had also noticed he walked quickly rather then run but the decline over the last week greatly distressed him. With the removal of the tumor the Doctor's delusions had gotten better but now how sick he really was showed.

"John do you want tea?" Jack asked again. It was the third time he had asked and John had just continued to stare at the Doctor. He walked over and put his hand on John's shoulder causing the man to jump.

"Tea sounds great," He answered automatically before turning and heading into the TARDIS. He rushed straight to the lab and began testing the bone marrow. Martha stayed out with the Doctor and sat down in the arm chair as he sat on the couch. He took the cup of tea from Jack and took a sip, he was making it a point to ignore the look on Martha's face.

He relaxed against Jack as he sat down on the couch and Jack rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He gave Martha a look. He sat the tea down on the table before running his hand down Jack's chest and pressing his lips softly against Jacks. He continued to eye Martha and she sighed before standing up and heading out of the room and up the stairs to check on Lissy before laying down for awhile. With Martha gone he moved his legs so that he was sitting on Jack facing with their chest pressed together. Jack held him tightly as he kissed the Doctor more deeply. Finally he pulled away as the Doctor laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm going to go to bed." He told Jack and he started to try to stand up. Jack kept holding him though, he stood picking the Doctor up as he did so and he saw the relief in the Doctor's eyes. He carried him up the stairs and got him situated in their bedroom. He then went through to Lissy's room and got her placing her on the bed beside the Time Lord, along with a bottle and a fresh nappy.

"I'm going to go and help John, your cell is on the table if you need me and Martha is in the guest room." Jack kissed him on the head before heading down to the kitchen and outside into the small yard. He stared out at the water lapping the beach softly in the distance. He needed to compose himself before seeing John. He knew John was trying to find out if the cancer had spread and Jack didn't need test to know that it had.

-DW-

John was just finishing up with preparing all the test he wanted to run when Jack entered the room. He placed the blood into the spinner and then turned his attention to the microscope. He motioned for Jack to take the seat beside him.

"He still has a good chance Jack." John said before Jack could even open his mouth.

"The cancer has spread beyond his brain, how much of a chance do people with brain cancer normally have?" Jack had lost a few friends to cancer over the years stuck on earth. He had watched them decline before earth's medicine helped them to stand a chance. The whole time he cursed the fact that his vortex manipulator didn't allow him to go and get the life saving medicine they needed. Except for if any of that medicine fell into the wrong hands it could alter time.

That didn't matter with the Doctor as far as Jack was concerned. He would change time again and again if it meant saving the Doctor's life. He knew the rules but in this case he was willing to screw the rules.

"I know you are worried and I agree the cancer has spread but I need to know how far before I can determine what the best course of treatment is." John advised Jack looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "You just need to be patient a little longer. Now go back to your husband and let me work. I'll be up as soon as I know anything.

Jack stood up to leave as he was almost out the door John spoke up again. "Oh and Jack, I would still like that cup of tea. Less sugar this time and more milk. Also do you have any of those little biscuits. Oh never mind you won't get it right anyways." John stood up and went around Jack giving Jack a small grin as he passed. He stared at John's cheeky look for a moment in disbelief before he started to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack's phone rang as he was heading back up the stairs to check on the Doctor and Lissy. He pulled it out of his pocket and moaned when he saw it was Ianto calling.

"What is it?" He asked as he answered the phone.

"I'm sorry sir but we have an artifact that landed in a weevil den and we need you to come in." Ianto responded.

"I'm on my way in ten, send me the co-ordinates." Jack sighed as he closed the phone and went up to their bedroom. The Doctor was sleeping curled around Lissy on the bed. He went to the closet and got out his work clothes. Dressing quickly he pulled on his boots before going to the Doctor.

"Sweetheart," He whispered as he kissed the Doctor's neck.

"Hmm," The Doctor moaned pulling the blanket further up around him and Lissy.

"I have to go to work for a while. I will be back as soon as possible." Jack told him.

"Be safe," The Doctor turned his head so that he could kiss Jack goodbye and then just as quickly was out again snoring softly. Jack smiled as he leaned over the Doctor and gave Lissy a soft peck on her head. Grabbing his coat off the coat rack by the door, he headed off to work.

-DW-

He was sore, the Doctor decided as he slowly woke up. His hip was sore, his head was sore and his whole body ached in general. He was trying to think of a part of him that wasn't sore as he laid on the bed, still curled around Lissy. She was laying spread out on her back and had one arm and one leg rested on him. Jack was afraid to sleep with Lissy against him but the Doctor felt better when she was close. There was a soft knock at the door and then the door opened a crack. John poked his head into the room.

"Is it all right to come in?" He asked.

"Fine," The Doctor replied. John opened the door further and came in. He was carrying a syringe in his hand and the Doctor eyed it suspiciously.

"It's pain relief." John informed him. The Doctor held out his arm and John cleaned a spot before gently inserting the needle. John removed it and put a plaster to cover the spot. "Where's Jack at?"

"He had to go to work." The Doctor replied. "So what is the plan?"

"I want to wait for Jack before we discuss your treatment plan." John responded gently rubbing the Doctor's arm in a comforting manner.

"You're going to pick the medicine that burns aren't you." The Doctor moaned. He knew it was a possibility from the beginning and one of the best ones for a Time Lord from the 35th century, but he still resented John's choice. As the medicine began to kick in he moved carefully and sat up against the headboard. John left and retrieved a bottle and two cups of tea as well as a chess board. After losing five games in a row, John agreed to go get supper while they waited.

-DW-

"I hate weevils," Jack declared as he returned a couple of hours later and entered his bedroom. His shirt looked like it had gone through a paper shredder while his pants were ripped up. He was missing one of his boots and was covered head to toe in blood. The Doctor looked up from his book with concern in his eyes. He didn't have to ask what happened though as Jack began to rant again.

"I died twice just getting to the bloody artifact and a third time trying to get away and for what." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object and handed it to the Doctor who snickered.

"A child's toy," the Doctor smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"A child's toy," Jack agreed, "And not even a dangerous one at that. Just an everyday alien child's toy." He peeled off his destroyed clothes and threw them in the small garbage. "I'm going to take a shower. Has John been in yet?"

"He has, he went to get supper and said he would talk to us later." The Doctor informed Jack. "He's bringing me back chips!"

Jack smiled and went to shower. He examined his body and found only small scratches from the weevils recent attack. When he got done, John was sitting in the chair in their room while Martha was sitting with her back turned to the door on the end of the bed. Jack went and sat down on the bed next to the Doctor and snagged one of his chips making the Time Lord pout. Supper was filled with laughter but as soon as the garbage was cleared away the conversation quickly became serious.

"So how bad is it John," Jack asked.

"The good news is that it is treatable. Even by today's standards he would still stand a chance to survive. Granted that chance would be lower but it is still there." John began. "But Doctor you're wrong about the treatment plan. I want to use the 47th century treatment and insert tablets into your bones and effectively knock down your immune system. Then using my own bone marrow as the template we can introduce healthy cells."

"How many bones would we have to inject?" Martha asked.

"I would want to do the ones in his legs and both arms. He would of course be out under anesthetic for the procedure and then kept in the medi-bay under a sterile room until the bone marrow took effect. Wee would be looking at probably three maybe four weeks until he was healthy enough to leave there again."

"What about his head?" Jack asked.

"The tablets will take care of that," The Doctor answered. "They latch on to bad cells and spread through out the body destroying the cells. They have nano-technology in them that helps them seek out the bad cells and then once the cells have been cleansed they are reprogrammed to help the body rebuild the marrow. Have you compared your bone marrow yet John to see if you can donate?"

"Not yet but there is no reason why I shouldn't be a match. I will have Martha help me first thing tomorrow. If this plan doesn't work we will have to use the medicine that burns but I am hoping to avoid that." John told him.

"What if we have to go that route?" Martha chimed in from where she was listening closely to the discussion.

"Then for his sake we will put him in a medically induced coma. There is a reason why the treatment wasn't popular and most people restored to older forms of cancer treatments. That were less effective." John replied. "I don't want to use it, unless absolutely the last resort." The Doctor nodded his agreement. John stood up and stretched while yawning.

"Go get some sleep John, you've done enough today." Jack stated and John bid them goodnight before leaving the room. Martha started to follow but the Doctor stopped her.

"Can you take Lissy for awhile?" He asked her.

"Of course," Martha replied in relief that the Doctor was willing to let the baby out of his sight for a short time. She picked up the child and followed John out closing the door behind her. Jack settled into bed next to the Doctor and the Doctor very quickly made his intentions clear.

"You're still recovering," Jack moaned. "You should be resting and I need to sleep."

"Then be gentle," The Doctor responded as he nipped Jack's neck with his teeth. He continued his slow work down Jack's body as Jack quickly lost the argument with himself. He needed it as much as the Doctor. He made the Doctor whimper in frustration as he showed him just how slow and gentle he could be.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack awoke late the next day to the sound of giggling. He opened his eyes a crack to see the Doctor sitting up next to him. Lissy was sitting on his lap facing him and he was holding her up as he bounced her softly singing in Gallifreyan a upbeat tune. As usual the words didn't make sense to Jack but Lissy thought it was amusing and the Doctor was smiling brightly. Jack sat up and moved closer watching the two play. When she seemed to grow tired of it the Doctor settled her against him with a book that had different textures.

"Do you only speak to her in Gallifreyan when I'm not around or asleep?" Jack wondered.

"Depends. I want her to know her heritage even if she can never go to Gallifrey. I use to take her to the garden and let her feel the red grass." The Doctor said sadly.

"You will again." Jack gave him a small hug and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He knew of the garden even if he never went in it. The garden was the Doctor's place of solitude and the only part of his home he had left. He helped the Doctor up and out of bed down to the kitchen table. He was making breakfast when John and Martha came in.

"My marrow matches." John announced happily as he entered the room. He moved to help Jack in the kitchen while Martha sat down at the table.

"That was quick." Jack responded as he passed the job of frying the bacon to John.

"The TARDIS is able to identify DNA quickly." John answered, "After breakfast, if it's all right with the Doctor, you and I are going to take the TARDIS to pick up a few items, while Martha stays here."

"That's fine." The Doctor replied as he sipped his tea. "When are we going to due the procedure?"

"I want to bring Adam and Seth back for it. I talked to Adam and he is free tomorrow at the earliest." Martha informed him. "He was given permission by the Brigadier to come in whenever we needed him."

"Is that okay with you Doctor?" Jack asked, trying to make sure the Doctor was included and comfortable with all the decisions John and Martha had been making on his behalf.

"Mmmm, yeah. It's fine," he answered distractedly. Jack looked at him with worry but the Doctor was staring out the window lost in thought. Together Jack and John finished breakfast and sat down to eat.

-DW-

"Why do we need those?" Jack asked as John picked up several vials. They had gone together to a pharmacy in the 62nd century that specialized in carrying unusual medicines from different centuries. Their employees used vortex manipulators to retrieve items throughout the different times and planets.

"They are the back up plan if the tablets don't work." John responded as he also picked up the tablets. He got more then what was planned for so they could keep extras aboard the TARDIS. While they were there they also retrieved medication for both the Doctor and Lissy and restocked the medicine cabinet of the TARDIS for the Doctor. It had been needing to be done for awhile but the Doctor never seemed to find the time to come to the planet.

Returning to the TARDIS they returned back to the house, thanks to John, almost twelve hours after they had first left. Jack was annoyed with him, he was hoping to return sooner and spend as much time with the Doctor as possible, fate was against him though and he was soon after called into work for the second day in a row. Something was causing the rift to act up and with the rise in rift activity the weevils were also on the move. Jack just hoped it would be a quick in and out retrieval but he knew with his luck he would die at least once. With an apology to the Doctor, he headed to work.

-DW-

It was late in the night before Jack returned home and everyone was asleep when he climbed into bed next to the Doctor. His hope of sleep was a lost cause though because Adam and Seth arrived early the next morning. The plan was to get the tablets put in early in the day so that the Doctor didn't have to worry about it. He was to remain in the TARDIS following the procedure but he didn't have to go into a sterile room until at least the 3rd day.

Tablets was a simple description, Jack decided as he view the rounded disk. It required a large needle to insert them but no larger then the one used to draw bone marrow. Each one was all ready within the needle and the back of a special syringe just had to be hooked up to deliver the pill using pressure. They planned for the Doctor to be under about two hours.

Jack stayed with him while they prepped for surgery but then stayed with Lissy while he was put under. Jack was surprised when after only an hour and a half, the door opened and John stepped out.

"What's the matter," Jack asked immediately seeing how pale John looked.

"We're not sure why but he crashed about fifteen minutes ago. Both of his hearts stopped and he stopped breathing. We were able to bring him back but he is being ventilated at the moment." John told Jack as Jack sunk down the wall.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jack asked in concern.

"We are still trying to figure out what caused him to crash in the first place. There was no reason for it. I need to get back in there and help them but he is going to be longer. I will let you know as soon as we're done. We only got the tablets into his legs but we aren't going to go any further."

"Could the tablets be causing the issue?" Jack wondered.

"No, they haven't even had time to break down yet, let alone enter his blood stream. This is something else." John turned as Martha called him from within, he said nothing as he rushed back into the room. It was another three hours before Martha stepped out of the room this time. She looked exhausted.

"Please tell me he is okay," Jack begged her as he looked up from his spot on the floor. He hadn't moved in the entire time since he had sunk there from John's news.

"We have him stabilized. We're still not sure what caused him to crash but he is breathing on his own again and his hearts are going strong." Martha told Jack. "We also finished the procedure on his arms and legs. He is going to be sore and cranky when he wakes up, but the pain should be minimal, if not there are more pain killers we can give him."

"Can I go in?" Jack wondered as he stood up slowly.

"You can, he should be waking up soon and I am sure it will be easier on him if you are there." Martha held out her hands and took Lissy from Jack. He walked on shaky legs into the medi-bay. John was attending to the Doctor. The Doctor was laying on the bed a tube taped to the side of his mouth. His skin was pale and the blanket was folded down to his lap to be out of the way of the heart monitor hooked to his chest. The heart monitor was turned off from the beeping but clearly showed the Doctor's two hearts beating. Both of his arms had bandages around the wrist and then right above the elbows. He also had an IV going into his arm that was feeding through a slightly off colored canola.

"What's in there?" Jack wondered.

"It'a a pain killer as well as a medicine that helps the tablets to dissolve."

"Martha says you don't know what caused him to crash." Jack stated as he stood next to the Doctor.

"We don't. My guess is an adverse reaction to the anesthetic, he fights it off too quickly and it is easy to overdose him." John replied softly.

"But that is why Seth was here." Jack argued.

"Yes it is and also why Adam is here, but unfortunately it still happened." John sighed. "I was monitoring Seth the entire time. He did nothing wrong."

"Then why did my husband almost die?" Jack hissed angrily.

"Because shit happens Jack." John stood up and got nose to nose with Jack. "We are doing everything we can for him and you are acting ungrateful. I left my wife and son in another universe to come over and care for him. I wanted to stay at Torchwood and you are the one who insisted on bringing him here. Now I can take a lot but don't you dare blame me."

The two of them stared eye to eye. Jack could clearly see the same deadly calmness in John's eyes that the Doctor had when he was angry. The fact that his voice raised though reminded Jack that John had gotten part of his personality from Donna and just like the Doctor she was a force to be reckoned with. He still didn't want to be the first to back down. The Doctor gagging and reaching for the tube, broke their staring contest.

"It's okay sweetheart," Jack said his voice gentle again. "Just hold on and John will take that out."

"We had to ventilate you Doctor, now just stay still while I remove it." John said and the Doctor gripped Jack's hand tightly. He coughed several times while John removed the tube and then looked relieved it was out.

"Why," The Doctor croaked, his throat sore from the tube and he added it onto his list which now also included his arms and legs as well as his chest.

"You stopped breathing," John informed him and the Doctor just nodded at John's explanation as he let the after effects of the anesthetic lull him to sleep again. His grip loosened on Jack's hand and Jack pulled up a chair to sit down next to the Doctor's bed. Jack looked at John and the two made eye contact for a moment before John gave him a small nod. Jack returned the nod as John turned away and headed for the medi-bay door.

"Coffee," John asked.

"Please," Jack replied and for now the argument was forgotten.


	24. Chapter 24

"You were suppose to make sure he woke up fully before letting him go back to sleep," Martha was scolding John angrily, as the two came back into the medi-bay. "What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't be bothered to remember?"

"Arguing with Jack," John admitted sheepishly as the two stopped by the bed.

"Well are you two done now, or should we postpone making sure he wakes fully and has no side effects from the anesthetic?" Martha glared at the two of them for a moment. John cast his eyes downward but Jack stared right back.

"Jack will you please wake him?" Martha asked and Jack nodded.

"Come on sweetheart, it's time to wake up." Jack said softly as he rubbed the Doctor's shoulder with his knuckles.

"Five more minutes," The Doctor mumbled.

"You just need to wake up for a few minute," Jack told him.

"It's your turn to change Lissy," The Doctor argued, causing Martha to snicker. "Or Martha can change her." He opened one eye and looked at Martha before closing it again.

"No you don't mister. Come on and open both eyes." Martha said. "You need to wake up fully and then you can go back to sleep." The Doctor ignored her and kept his eyes closed. Jack rubbed his shoulder harder and the Doctor groaned and opened both his eyes a crack. He looked down at Jack's hand before following Jack's arm up to look him in the eye. He sighed before rolling his head to look at Martha.

"How are you feeling?" Martha asked him.

"Sore and thirsty." he replied and Martha poured a small amount of water in a cup and offered the straw to him. He drank it quickly though he wasn't happy that it was water instead of tea. He looked around the medi-bay and saw John standing near the door.

"Why is Jack ungrateful?" He asked John.

"It's not important." John replied. "I'm not sure if I am happy that you remember that."

"Can I leave the medi-bay." The Doctor asked as his eyes started to close again.

"No sweetie, you have to remain here now until you are healthy again." Martha commented as the Doctor's eyes teared up. "Oh sweetie don't cry."

"I know you don't feel well but I will be beside you the entire time." Jack commented as he stroked the Doctor's head comfortingly. He knew anesthetic made the Doctor weepy but it still upset him to see the Doctor with tears in his eyes. "Try to sleep again."

"I don't want to," he whimpered as his eyes drifted shut. Soon enough he was sleeping again. Martha motioned for Jack and John to follow her and they both did.

"I don't care what your argument was about or why Jack is ungrateful. If you two ever put him in jeopardy again while he is under my care, I will make sure you regret it. I can't keep either one of you out of there because that would be worse to his health but I can make sure that you don't forget my instructions again. Is that understood?" Martha hissed.

"Yes Ma'am," Jack responded sheepishly.

"Yes Ma'am," John looked at Jack briefly before both of them turned away.

-DW-

Something was making him feel nauseous. He didn't know what though. He sniffed the air and then gagged again. "Jack can you eat somewhere else." He asked as Jack sat beside him with a bowl of soup.

"This is for you," Jack responded and he watched the Doctor pale more. "Sweetheart you have to eat. This is just a bowl with broth, try some please."

"I can't." The Doctor responded. It had been 24 hours since the tablets had been inserted into his bones and he was miserable all ready. He didn't want to eat, read or do anything that required him to move. He just lay on the bed staring at the far wall of the TARDIS. Jack was trying to keep the Doctor in good spirits but the Doctor was refusing to cooperate. He was feeling depressed again and though he had taken his pills they weren't helping. Jack had gotten him to take a third but they were trying to hold off on the fourth.

"Still feeling bad," Martha asked as she came to do her hourly check.

"No," The Doctor replied trying to sit straighter.

"Yes," Jack rolled his eyes. "But he has decided he wants to be miserable at the moment and sulk." The Doctor glared at Jack.

"I am not sulking," He informed him indignantly.

"Then eat something." Jack held out the bowl and the Doctor gagged again. Jack huffed as he moved the bowl away again and stood up. "Would you eat a banana?"

"I don't want a banana," The Doctor looked up, moving only his eyes, as Martha pressed her hand to his forehead.

"You don't feel like you have a fever." She moved her hand down to his wrist and started to time his pulse. He pulled his arm away with a small smile.

"Potassium will do you good. Might even help your stomach. Can you try one at least?" Jack asked and the Doctor nodded. The Doctor didn't admit it but the banana did make him feel better. Jack was right he just wanted to sulk, so instead of eating a second one, like he wanted, he instead laid down and closed his eyes. Jack would know he wasn't really asleep, somehow Jack always knew.

"Please don't give up sweetheart," Jack whispered so softly that the Doctor had to strain to hear him. He reached over and took Jack's hand. Jack gripped the hand in both of his and laid his forehead down on the Doctor's wrist. That was when the Doctor realized Jack was crying. The revolution surprised him. In all the time he had known Jack he couldn't remember ever actually seeing him cry. He would get angry or he he would look sad, but Jack didn't cry.

"I won't Jack," The Doctor responded back. He turned onto his side, facing Jack and placed his free hand on Jack's temple. As he sent love and soothing thoughts to Jack, he felt Jack's deep fear of being alone strongly. Jack, being immortal didn't fear much, but the thought of being alone forever terrified him more then he ever let on. The Doctor's sickness and possibility of dying had brought that fear close to the surface again. He wanted to tell Jack that he wouldn't end up alone and long after his death he would see Jack again. He didn't dare though for fear of changing the timelines. Instead he comforted Jack.

"Come up here," The Doctor said softly as Jack tried to compose himself. He moved back and Jack climbed up on the bed and laid facing the Doctor. He placed his head against the Doctor's chest and the Doctor just held him as he cried.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack had calmed down and was still laying with his head on the Doctor's chest. The Doctor was holding him tightly and had his cheek rested on Jack's head. When the Doctor saw Martha entering the room for his hourly check he moved his head slightly up and barely shook it no. She stared at them for a moment before mouthing five minutes and leaving again.

"Jack, you need to understand that I am only going to get sicker before I start feeling better. If I don't feel like moving or doing anything it isn't because I have given up it is because the tablets they inserted into my bones are effectively destroying my immune system. I won't give up, I have you and Lissy to fight for but I need to know if I don't make it..."

"Don't say that," Jack interrupted him.

"That you will be able to take care of yourself and Lissy." The Doctor finished.

"I'll take care of her," Jack responded looking up at the Doctor.

"What about yourself?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow and Jack nodded laying his head back down. Martha returned a few minutes later. Jack reluctantly got off the bed and let Martha run through her normal tests.

"John and I were talking and we would like to put in a Hickman line before you go into isolation." Martha commented.

"What's that?" Jack asked looking up at her.

"It's a line that goes into the vein near the heart that is used to deliver medication and withdraw blood without having to keep inserting needles." The Doctor explained.

"Basically he will have a line coming out of his chest and it has two ends on it. The red one will be used for drawing blood and the white for delivering medicine. It will also allow us to disturb him as little as possible as he gets sicker. We will also be able to insert it under local anesthetic and it only takes about a half hour to an hour." Martha informed the two of them.

"It sounds like a good idea," Jack commented.

"When will you do the procedure," The Doctor inquired.

"Here in a few hours. John is busy finishing setting up a sterile room for you at the moment. He wants to get it done as soon as possible."

"Who has Lissy?" Jack wondered.

"My mum is here watching her and helping out while we take care of the Doctor." Martha replied.

"Thank Francine for us." Jack said yawning. The Doctor moved over again and patted the bed. Jack smiled as he climbed back up and laid down quickly falling asleep. When Martha returned an hour later Jack was still asleep against the Doctor.

"Is Jack okay?" Martha asked in concern as she checked the Doctor's vitals.

"Everything is just catching up to him. He will be better after he sleeps for awhile." The Doctor responded, happy Martha didn't make him wake Jack up.

"Are you going to get some sleep as well?" Martha wondered.

"Are you going to stop prodding me every hour?" The Doctor wondered back.

-DW-

Martha and John placed the line into his chest later in the evening. He lay there and watched the two of them work on him. Martha tried to keep up a conversation but he didn't care. For once so far in his treatments, everything went smoothly and they were done quickly. Martha checked it again before using the line to withdraw blood which she passed to John.

"We are going to be withdrawing blood often now that we have the line in place, so we will know immediately if something is wrong." Martha informed Jack as she allowed him back into the room. The Doctor was sitting up on the bed and looking grumpy. He reached down to feel the line again and Martha slapped his hand.

"Leave it alone." She told him.

"I don't like the way it feels." The Doctor whined back.

"You'll be thankful to have it with the amount of blood we are going to take and also when we have to administer medication." Martha responded to him.

Jack chuckled and took the Doctor's hand. He had only gotten about three hours of sleep but he was feeling better for it. The Doctor was going to be staying in the medi-bay tonight and Jack was allowed to stay with him, then first thing in the morning he was going to be moved to the sterile room. Jack dressed for and then climbed into bed.

"It's strange wearing clothes to bed," Jack commented as he took the Doctor in his arms. "I don't think I like it." The Doctor lay on Jack, not wanting to sleep. It was the last night they would be able to spend together until he was out of the isolation room. While it was estimated that it would be about a month with the way things had been going the Doctor was worried he would be in the room longer.

"I want Lissy," The Doctor said as he held on to Jack. Jack sighed as he got out of bed and came back a few minutes later with the baby. He had been looking forward to a quiet peaceful night with the Doctor but as the Doctor beamed as he took their daughter, Jack felt just as happy. Climbing back into bed he listened to the Doctor tell Lissy a story, complete with voices, about one of his many adventures.

"You were going to do what?" Jack asked in surprise as he listened.

"I was going to plumb my brain into the core of an entire planet and halt its orbit." The Doctor answered looking amused.

"Why?"

"I was bet I couldn't. My elder stopped me though." He grinned. "Still I could have done it."

"And destroyed your mind in the process." Jack sound exasperated.

"I was young. It sounded like a good idea at the time." The Doctor laughed, suddenly his face grew serious. "But Papa isn't allowed to tell you any of his stories of when he was young until you are at least ninety."

"I have a lot of clean stories." Jack pouted and the Doctor kissed him on the cheek before raising an eyebrow at Jack. "Okay maybe just one or two." Jack admitted making the Doctor laugh. The Doctor continued to talk to Lissy and as he grew tired he kept slipping into Gallifreyan. Eventually he fell asleep against Jack as he held Lissy tightly to himself. Jack carefully moved them down to lay and held the Doctor as he had one hand rested on Lissy's back.


	26. Chapter 26

The Doctor gripped Jack's hand tightly the next day not wanting to be moved to the sterile room. They had all ready taken Lissy from him earlier in the day to "change her," but he realized he had been tricked when they kept making excuses of why she couldn't come back. He was far from happy with their plan to isolate him even though he knew it was for the best. For the next month the only contact he would be allowed with people is if they were in suits that prevented the direct skin to skin contact that the Doctor craved. In the end Martha ended up sedating him. She felt bad about doing it but it was the only way to get him to release his grip on Jack and Jack refused to help.

The trust issues the two had been having was still strong in Jack's mind and he wasn't about to jeopardize the Doctor's trust so soon. Instead he held the Doctor's hand right back and stared down at the ground. As the sedation began to work the Doctor fought to keep his eyes open.

"Don't leave me Jack," He whimpered one final time before he lost his fight against the sedation and his grip went slack.

"We have to move him Jack," Martha explained kindly as she began to prepare the Doctor for the transfer. "Once his immune system fails, he will be highly susceptible to infection as well as diseases. Even the common cold could kill him. I know you two are still hurting and relearning to trust each other, but just like before we have to do what is best for him."

"I refuse to be the bad guy in this again." Jack hissed angrily as he continued to hold the Doctor's hand in his.

"Then I am sorry for this." Martha commented as John snuck up behind Jack and stuck the needle into his arm. Jack growled angrily as he followed the Doctor off to sleep. The Doctor woke up a few hours later in the sterile room with Martha by his side. His sleepy expression immediately turned grumpy as he turned his head away from her.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled.

"Isolating you is what is best for you and you know it. If you behave, when Jack wakes up, I will let him come in and sit with you." Martha commented.

"Jack's asleep," The Doctor asked curiously. Jack didn't seem tired when he was sitting with the Doctor earlier, but he also knew that Jack hadn't been sleeping well.

"We had to sedate him. He didn't want you to feel as though he betrayed you again." The Doctor smiled at that, he watched as Martha took the Hickman's line and withdrew two vials of blood before using the second line to inject pain killers.

"Where's John," The Doctor wondered as he watched her work.

"He is busy in the lab making sure that everything is going smoothly." Martha responded. The door opened and Jack entered wearing one of the suits. He smiled at the Doctor before glaring at Martha.

"That was sneaky." He commented as she looked at the clock.

"You burn through sedatives faster than the Doctor. I will have to remember that." She smiled at him before gathering her things and leaving. Jack sat down by the Doctor's bed and took his hand. He could tell the Doctor wasn't happy with the gloves that now separated them but Jack wasn't about to risk his health.

"Tell me a story." The Doctor commented.

"What kind of story sweetheart," Jack questioned him.

"Do you have any naked escape ones I haven't heard yet?"

"Oh, Doctor, what I told you doesn't even begin to scratch the surface. Did I ever tell you the time I went to Kalaboros, now there was a fun planet."

"Jack you didn't," The Doctor's jaw fell in amazement. He had never heard the planet Kalaboros described as fun before. The culture was known for being one of the most prude places in all of the universe and very few visited for fun.

"I did. I had been held prisoner there for days, don't really remember why, except I have to tell you their princess is not a virgin like she claims. Neither was their prince for that matter, great in bed those two." Jack trailed off for a moment as he looked lost in thought.

"Jack," The Doctor drew out his name and Jack shook his head.

"Anyway, so I escape from their prison, my clothes still gone and marched right into the palace. I found the queen eating supper, climbed up on the table and declared that their hospitality is rubbish."

"They have shot people for lesser offenses," The Doctor laughed. He continued laughing until he began to cough. The coughing shook his body and he gasped for breath. Jack rubbed his back softly until he was under control again and then gave him a drink of water.

"Thanks," The Doctor took the water, "So what happened."

"I woke up later in their morgue, and got the hell out of there." Jack laughed at the memories.

"Forget ninety Captain, you are never telling Lissy any of these stories." The Doctor laughed again.


	27. Chapter 27

Another few days had passed since he had entered the sterile room and he was miserable. He didn't like the sterile sheets and pillow in the sterile room. He wanted his own pillow and blanket in his bed next to Jack with Lissy asleep nearby in her cot. He wanted to be able to get out of bed and walk over to the cot and hold her. He was feeling lonely. He had sent Jack away a few hours ago to get some sleep. Jack had barely left his side since they had made up and he knew Jack must be exhausted.

Bored, he tried to lift his head slightly but felt dizzy from the medications that were surging through his system. His stomach flipped and he hit the call button right before he threw up off the side of the bed and onto the floor of the room.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered as Martha entered the room a moment later.

"It's not your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Let's just make sure we have a bucket for you next time." Martha soothed as she sat about cleaning up the mess. She moved a bucket closer to the bed in case he felt the need to get sick again and handed him his glass of water. "Rinse and spit," she instructed. He did what she said before taking a long drink of the water.

"Can I have tea?" He asked her pouting slightly.

"Let me finish cleaning up and then I will make you a cup." She responded.

-DW-

John was taking the night off and tomorrow was Martha's turn. Everything was going as smooth as possible with the Doctor's treatments and Adam was still on call just in case. John was sitting in the kitchen with Jack matching him shot for shot of whiskey. Francine was keeping an eye on them from the living room where she was watching her television program as Lissy slept in her crib upstairs. She was disappointed in both of their behavior.

Neither one of them cared though. John missed his family and though he was happy to be able to help the Doctor he just wanted to get back to the other universe and rebuild his life with Rose. He missed his son Jalen fiercely and found himself missing Jackie and Pete. He even missed having a job to go to day after day at Torchwood. Jack on the other hand was still coping with the Doctor's illness and though they had come along way on their trust issues things were still hard between the two of them.

"So there I was with no weapons, naked and running for my life." Jack laughs. "When I am stopped by the police and they want to arrest me for being naked. Nice men those police, let me tell you that they know how to use handcuffs." John laughed loudly with Jack and Francine sighed as Lissy began to cry.

"I'll get her," Jack slurred as he started to stand up.

"I've got her," Francine huffed as she went up the stairs. Jack went to flop back in the chair missed and landed hard on the floor. He started laughing and was still laughing when Martha came in and put the kettle on. When the kettle whistled she poured the Doctor a cup and prepared it for him.

"I'll take it to him," Jack stated standing up and heading over to Martha.

"I can take it." She replied.

"Their my family dammit and I can take care of them." He took the tea from her and stormed off. She looked at John who shrugged before his head hit the table and he began to snore. Jack carried the tea to the sterile room and then following the proper procedures entered the room.

"Here you are a nice cuppa," he slurred to the Doctor with a large smile. The Doctor took the tea and took a small drink before looking at Jack over the cup.

"You're drunk," He commented.

"Yep," Jack looked proud before sitting down in the chair by the Doctor's bed. "John is worse off then me but that man can drink."

"You were supposed to have gone to bed," The Doctor chastised Jack.

"I couldn't sleep without you." Jack looked at the Doctor with puppy dog eyes. The Doctor looked back at Jack with just as sad eyes.

"This doesn't prove to me that you can take care of yourself and Lissy when I am gone." The Doctor looked Jack straight in the eye for a moment before Jack hung his head in shame. The Doctor reached over and took Jack's hand in his and held it for a moment. "Go shower and clean up, then get some sleep and I will see you in the morning."

Jack stood and started to leave as he was almost out the door the Doctor spoke up again "And Jack there is a hangover cure in the Medi-bay, I suggest you get Martha to make it for you. Also can you send her in?"

"I can take care of you." Jack hissed in his drunken state.

"I am sure you can, but I need Martha at the moment." The Doctor's voice went deathly calm. "Go to bed Jack."

-DW-

Jack returned to the sterile room early the next day ready to apologize to the Doctor. Though when he entered he stopped in his tracks. Martha was sitting next to the Doctor's bed holding his hand as the Doctor shuddered and moaned. His eyes were closed tightly and his body glistened in sweat. he was breathing irregular, so Martha had ran an oxygen line underneath the Time Lord's nose.

"Why didn't you come and get me." Jack asked as he went and stood on the other side of the bed.

"I told her not to." The Doctor gasped out in between quick breaths. He reached his hand out for Jack's and Jack took it. The Doctor squeezed it tightly.

"Are you in pain?" Jack wondered in concern and the Doctor nodded.

"He can't take anymore pain medication at the moment." Martha commented, "He has been up most of the night sick to his stomach. It wasn't a good night for you and John to get drunk."

"I'm not ever doing that again," Jack informed her.

"Yes you will." The Doctor smiled briefly. "Just pick a better time."

"Never again," Jack promised as he sat down on the end of the bed and held the Doctor. He wanted to be able to kiss his head but the suit prevented that and the gloves made it hard to smooth the Doctor's hair in the way he liked, but still Jack tried. As the Doctor calmed enough to sleep Jack silently apologized for not being there sooner.


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next 48 hours the Doctor's health quickly declined to the point that he slept majority of the time. When he was awake he didn't seem to care who was in the room as long as Jack was there for him to hold on to.

"When will he start to get better?" Jack asked as he gripped the Doctor's hand.

"We have to wait another week for the nanobots to finish. At that time we will reprogram the nanobots and then introduce my bone marrow into his system as a healthy template. The nanobots will then help accelerate the growth of the new marrow." John replied.

"Are you going to have to put him under again for the procedure?" Jack inquired worried.

"No it will be done through yet another tube, much like a blood transfusion." John insured him. Jack was still worried about the last time the Doctor had been sedated and John didn't blame him. He still wasn't completely sure that the anesthetic had caused the Doctor to crash the last time. He had been through all the data from the TARDIS and had run numerous blood test and couldn't find a better explanation.

"No," The Doctor whimpered as he stared to awaken again.

"No what Doctor," Jack as kindly.

"No more pain," The Doctor moaned. His breathing became irregular as the comfort of sleep no longer provided him any pain relief. Even in sleep his breath was short and shallow but when awake he breathed in short gasp. As the pain took a hold fully again the Doctor held his breath.

"You need to breath," Martha commented as she came into the room, having been alerted by the TARDIS that the Doctor was awake. He began to breath in the short gasp again as he gripped Jack's hand tightly.

"Don't you have better pain medication?" Jack asked.

"Not that he can take safely." John answered.

"Why the hell not?" Jack demanded angrily. Martha walked over and emptied a syringe into the Hickman line before she took the Doctor's hands in hers and placed them on Jack's chest.

"Doctor I want you to breath with Jack." Martha commented. Jack looked at her confused for a moment. She eyed him back and he realized she was trying to calm him down and help the Doctor at the same time. He began controlling his breathing.

"That's it Doctor just breathe with Jack." Martha said. "You need deeper breaths then that, we need to clean the stale air out of the bottom of your lungs. You don't want to catch pneumonia."

As Jack calmed down the Doctor's breathing became more even as he followed Jack's example and the medication began to kick in. He relaxed back onto the bed and soon after was asleep again. Jack took the Doctor's hand in his again and gripped it loosely.

"Why not John?" Jack asked again.

"The first one we will only give him if this one stops working, because it is a nasty drug, and the second is a last resort drug. It is basically one given to terminal patients to give them time to tell their families goodbye." John stated standing up. He pulled another syringe out of the cupboard in the room and drew a vial of blood before leaving the room. Jack turned to Martha.

"I understand why he can't have the second, but he is in so much pain Martha." Jack stated.

"I know Jack and we are doing everything we can for him. We will give him the new drug if you want but it can easily damage his kidneys. We want to avoid that if at all possible." Martha looked Jack in the eye. "You're his spouse, what do you think?"

"I think we should wait." Jack sighed. Martha came over and gave Jack a small hug before running through her check of the Doctor.

-DW-

The week passed by slowly. Jack stayed by the Doctor's side as much as possible but he also had a four and a half month old who required his attention as well. Lissy was growing quickly and very curious about what was going on around her. Jack made sure to spend time with her. Even if that did mean leaving the Doctor alone for a few hours.

The Doctor had been slipping away though. Jack could see it every time he stepped into the room, as the Doctor became less and less aware. After the Doctor didn't wake up for over 24 hours everyone involved became concerned and at the soonest possible moment he was given the healthy bone marrow from John. The nanobots were reprogrammed, via the sonic, to help the bone learn and graft the new platelets. Normally this could take up to two weeks or longer but with the nanobots, John stated they could see proof in as little as 72 hours.

The Doctor didn't wake during that entire time. John or Martha came in often to draw blood or give the Doctor different medications as he lay there. Even though they didn't stay directly in the room they were able to keep monitoring the Doctor from the lab thanks to the TARDIS.

Jack had laid down his head and wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep until he felt movement. Opening his eyes he looked up and saw the Doctor staring at him through barely opened eyelids.

"Oh sweetheart. It is so good to see your eyes." Jack said happily.

"How long?" The Doctor asked his voice scratchy and barely above a whisper.

"It has been four days since the last time you woke but you have been in treatment for just over two weeks." Jack replied as he leaned over and hit the call button.

"Lissy?"

"She's fine. She is healthy and has no side affects from the car crash or the operation." Jack informed the Doctor. The door opened and both Martha and John came rushing in.

"What's the matter Jack?" She asked slightly confused since the TARDIS hadn't alerted them to any problems.

"He's awake," Jack replied and then grunted as Martha smacked him.

"You had me worried to death." She scolded before turning to the Doctor. John had all ready moved to his side and Jack got out of the way so Martha could take the other side of the bed.

"Open those eyes again Doctor," Martha chastised softly as she rubbed the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor opened his eyes again and looked up at Martha.

"Sleeping," He commented.

"No more sleep at the moment. It is a good thing you're awake, we were just about to come back anyways." Martha told him.

"Oh," The Doctor lifted an eyebrow at her.

"The treatment has worked. You are beginning to produce your own marrow again." John announced.

"Does that mean the cancer is gone?" Jack asked.

"We won't declare he is in remission yet, but it does mean that he will soon be able to get his life back." Martha answered Jack.

"What about this?" The Doctor tried to reach for the Hickman line but missed.

"That will stay in for awhile yet. We will still need to draw blood after you leave and give you medication." Martha explained and the Doctor made a face at her.

"I don't like it." He humphed.

"I know but it is still necessary. Now if Jack will step out for a moment, John and I are going to run test and then you can get more sleep." Martha looked at Jack who stood up.

"I'll be back soon," He promised the Doctor as he left.


	29. Chapter 29

_I don't know the real way they break a sterile area and frankly I don't think it matters in this case. I like the way I chose to break it. _

* * *

Jack was sitting in the living room with Martha and John while the Doctor slept. He was waking more often though it was still less then three hours a day total. They were going over day to day care of the Doctor after he left the sterile room, until he was back on his feet.

"We'll be here to help all that you need," Martha assured him.

"Doesn't John need to get back to his universe?" Jack asked looking towards John.

"I am not just going to abandon you. I plan on staying at least another month to assure there are no complications. After that if you ever need me you can always come." John leaned back on the couch.

"We will also come just to visit." Jack said and John smiled. The TARDIS gonged once and Martha stood up.

"The Doctor's up we will continue this conversation later," She sighed as she headed in.

-DW-

The Doctor was still extremely weak and sleeping a lot at the end of the scheduled two weeks. Martha assured Jack that it was normal and it would still be some time before the Time Lord was back to his old self. But still everything was right on track and they were planning on releasing him later in the afternoon. Jack had worked late into the night before helping Martha and John clean the house and prepare for the Doctor to come back into it. Francine had helped out for awhile and then headed home.

Jack woke up early and entered the TARDIS early. He found Martha waiting outside of the sterile room for him.

"You want to go wake him up?" She asked Jack. Jack reached for the suit but Martha stopped him.

"You don't need that today. Just go in there and wake him up." She said. Jack cautiously entered the room that had been kept sterile for the last month and headed over to the sleeping Doctor. The Doctor was curled onto his side facing away from the door. He had pulled the blanket up high and was curled around the pillow. Jack approached him and then leaned down and kissed him on the head.

"Wake up sleepyhead," he cooed.

"Go away," The Doctor mumbled burying himself deeper. Jack chuckled as he went around and kissed the Time Lord on the head again. The Doctor opened his eyes and stared at Jack in confusion for a moment. Then slowly he reached out and touched Jack's face.

"Sleeping," He muttered again and then patted Jack's cheek before closing his eyes again. Jack laughed.

"I guess you can stay here." The Doctor's eyes popped open.

"Hi," Jack said happily. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes," The Doctor smiled and Jack stood up again.

"Then I am going to leave you with Martha and John to get ready and I will be right back." Jack informed him. He hurried out of the TARDIS and up the stairs to wake up Lissy.

Jack picked Lissy up out of her crib and dressed her in a green dress that made her red hair stand out even more. He carefully pulled her hair into two tiny pigtails and then carried her down the stairs and onto the TARDIS. The door to the sterile room was open and John was helping a grumpy Doctor down into a wheel chair, that he kept insisting he didn't need.

"Look who it is," Jack announced happily and the Doctor turned his head.

"Lissy," He exclaimed his eyes lighting up with happiness. He went over to the Doctor and carefully lowered the baby into his arms. "Daddy has missed you so much." He exclaimed nuzzling her with his head as he held her. Jack leaned over and kissed the Doctor on the top of his head happy just to be able to feel him again.

"Do you have her?" Jack asked and the Doctor nodded. He wheeled the two of them off of the TARDIS and to the living room. After making sure that Jack was comfortable in taking care of the Doctor, Martha and John left for the day. Jack helped the Doctor onto the couch and sat there and held him, while the Doctor held Lissy. After a month of no skin to skin contact the Doctor leaned into Jack just enjoying the warmth of his skin.

"How about a bath after Lissy goes down for a nap?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"A bath sounds nice," The Doctor sighed. Though by the time Lissy's nap rolled around the Doctor was sound asleep nestled against Jack. Jack carefully got up and moved Lissy to her crib. When he came back down the Doctor was staring up at him.

"Do you still want that bath?" He asked the Doctor.

"Yes please, I smell like a sick person." The Doctor made a face as he lifted his arm and Jack laughed.

"I didn't want to say anything but yes sweetheart you do." Jack scooped the Doctor up and carried him up the stairs.


End file.
